Dulce Espera
by Camecullen
Summary: La vida de Isabella Swan está por cambiar, está en la dulce espera de su bebe, sin querer revelar la identidad de dicho padre, tiene todo planeado, criar a su hijo sola, que no le falte nada, pero el destino es tan caprichoso que le tiene una sorpresa, que le vendrá a cambiar todo para bien o para ¿mal? Nunca se sabe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

Esta historia esta registrada por safe creative y queda totalmente prohibida su reproducción, cualquiera que viole esta regla tendrá sus sanciones correspondientes.

* * *

Llevaba varios días sintiéndome mal, tenía mucho sueño y me cansaba muy rápido, mis amigas me decían que tenía que ir al médico, pero yo les decía que era por la universidad, últimamente me han estado dejando muchos trabajos. Pero yo sabía que no era solo por la universidad y tenía miedo que fuera lo que sospechaba.

Le marque a Victoria y al tercer timbre contesto.

— ¿Hola?—contesto todavía adormilada.

Mire el reloj y me regañe mentalmente por marcarle tan temprano, las clases empezaban dentro de dos horas.

—Hola, victoria. ¿Puedes venir por favor?—pedí.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?, son las siete de la mañana y las clases empiezan dentro de dos horas…. ¿Estás bien?—se le oía preocupada.

—Yo, si, no, no sé, ¡Dios!, ¡No!, creo que, yo creo que, por favor Vic, te necesito— y era verdad necesitaba a mi mejor amiga conmigo.

— ¡Dios, Bella!, me estas asustando, voy para allá, pero necesito que me digas que pasa— pregunto frenética.

—Te diré, pero no por aquí Vic, ya que llegues. – colgué antes de que empezará a bombardearme con pregunta de nuevo.

Victoria y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria, ella se acababa de mudar y le toco sentarse conmigo en historia, desde ahí somos inseparables, es hija única y mis papás la quieren como otra hija más, hacíamos todo juntas, se quedaba a dormir en mi casa, bueno todavía lo hace, siempre estamos la una para la otra.

El timbre me saco de mi ensoñación y fui a abrirle a mi mejor amiga.

La abrace y le hice señas para que pasara.

—Ahora si Swan, ¿qué tienes?, ¿has estado durmiendo bien últimamente amiga?, te miras cansada–pregunto, mientras me estudiaba minuciosamente desde el sillón.

—Últimamente me da mucho sueño, pero por más que duermo, me levanto más cansada que de costumbre, y antes de que me digas nada, no es por la universidad, bueno en parte sí, pero no creo que sea solo eso. –dije esperando su respuesta.

—Entonces, si no es solamente la escuela Bella, ¿qué más puede ser?, porque yo también he andado así y es por la uni—me contesto pensativa.

Respire profundamente y le dije.

—Creo que estoy embarazada, tengo un retraso y tú sabes que soy muy regular en eso Victoria– Se me quedo mirando como en shock y cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta de ella me ponía más ansiosa.

— ¿Estas segura?, ya te hiciste una prueba, sabes que te apoyare sea el resultado que sea—susurro con emoción.

—No me hecho la prueba, pero compre una hace unos días, está en mi cuarto.

La deje en la sala y fui corriendo por la prueba que estaba en la mesita de noche, la tome y regrese a la sala.

—dámela Bells, a ver cómo funciona, aquí dice que debes orinar en el palito, si salen dos rayitas es positivo y una sola rayita es negativa, tienes que ponerla en una superficie plana y tienes que esperar 5 minutos, anda ve a hacerlo aquí te espero, animo amiga, todo saldrá bien— dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

—Pasara lo que tenga que pasar. — me encerré en el baño y me dispuse a hacer la prueba, cuando termine la puse sobre el lavabo y me lave las manos, teniendo cuidado de no mojar la prueba.

Me quede mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. ¿Qué iba pasar si estaba embarazada? Obviamente lo iba a tener, pero mi bebe no iba a tener a su papá con él, porque fui tan estúpida al perder su número de teléfono, pero sabía que no le iba a faltar amor, estaba aterrada, no lo iba a negar, pero lo iba a querer con todo el corazón y sabía que su tía y sus abuelos también lo iban a mar, él o ella sería muy amado y afortunado. Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no mire que ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, hasta que Victoria toco y me dijo que ya era hora.

Con las manos temblorosas tome el palito y lo mire, solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al ver el resultado…

Yo iba a ser madre.

Era Positivo.

Iba a tener un Bebe.

Mi bebe...

¡Hola!, hola, hola, aquí les dejo esta nueva historia espero la disfruten, besos:*

Gracias a natalie. , por fijarse en ese pero importante detallito que se me paso.

Gracias linda y que bueno que te guste la historia, que bueno que a todas les este gustando.

Saludos y besos㈵6


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia._

Decir que no estaba nerviosa y asustada seria mentir, hoy tenia cita con la ginecóloga, es la misma con la que va Victoria ya que es su prima y le tiene demasiada confianza. Le pedí que me acompañara ya que quería que fuera sorpresa para mis padres y si le decía a mamá que me acompañara esta le diría a mi padre y así seguiría hasta con mis tíos. No quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrán al saber, sobre todo al no conocer al papá de mi bebe. Todavía recuerdo la reacción de Vic y me da risa.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Abrí la puerta del baño con la vista fija en la prueba, sabía que mi amiga estaba en el pasillo esperándome, pero no hacia ningún ruido sabiendo que necesitaba de un momento para procesar la noticia. Cuando levante la vista y la fije en mi amiga, me estaba mirando y preguntándome silenciosamente si era positiva. Asentí despacio, grito y me abrazo fuerte con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas._

— _¡OH POR DIOS!, ¡SERÉ TÍA!, tienes que hacerte un ultrasonido para ver de cuanto estas, ya quiero verte con tu pancita. –decía mientras caminaba por todo el lugar y gesticulaba con las manos._

— _¿Sabes de una buena ginecóloga?, la clínica donde yo iba está cerrada, ya que la dueña se cambió a otro país y no tengo con quien ir—esperaba que ella supiera de una y de confianza._

— _¡Da! Pues claro que sí, te hare cita con mi prima, se llama Rosalie y es la mejor en su área, además que es de mi entera confianza y con ella me atiendo—dijo mirándome como si fuera tonto o algo así._

— _Entonces, si es tu prima. ¿Por qué no la he conocido todavía?–le dije haciéndome la ofendida._

— _Porque ella sé quedo estudiando en Francia y fue cuando nosotros nos cambiamos, y se acaba de mudar hace un año y medio aquí, y tú para ese entonces te habías ido de intercambio a Inglaterra y acabas de volver hace dos meses recién cumplidos, llevo la cuenta. —contesto mirándome sospechosamente._

— _Está bien, te perdono, solo porque son ciertas tu acusaciones– conteste sonriéndole. —quiero que vayas conmigo, por favor, eres mi hermana y quiero compartir esto contigo también._

— _Claro que sí, veras que todo estará bien con la princesa—sonrió.—Bien, iré a llamarle y que me diga para cuando es la cita—se fue directo a su cuarto y yo al mío y mientras pasaba por el de ella la oí gritar._

— _Espero que el papá de mi sobrino este guapo Swan y espero que me digas el nombre, porque no esperes que le siga diciendo "El desaparecido"– y soltó una carcajada._

 _Si supiera que no era solamente guapo, pero por ahora me lo reservaría y me concentraría en mi bebe, después se lo diría._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

La cita me la pusieron una semana después, bueno hoy era ese día y estaba esperando a mi amiga, ya que ella quedo de pasar por mí. Estaba sentada en el desayunador tomado un vaso de leche, no era muy fan de la leche, pero últimamente me da por tomarla en el desayuno, a mi bebe le fascinara esa bebida. Sonó la bocina del carro de Victoria y me apresure a tomar mi bolsa, cerré todo rápido y me subí.

—Buenos días Bells, ¿estas emocionada por ver a mi sobrino?—pregunto mientras miraba por el retrovisor.

—Sí, también estoy nerviosa, ¿y si son dos en vez de uno?–podía escuchar el pánico en mi voz.

—Pues si son dos nos turnaremos en cuidarlos, pero no creo que sean dos, porque ni pansa tienes, pero ya decía yo que esos cachetes no eran de a gratis—y empezó a reírse, me dijo gorda.

—Gracias por decirme gorda, me dejaras traumada—me hice la ofendida.

—Vamos Isabella, sabes que es broma, tu no engordas así estuvieras comiendo todo el día, odio el gen de tu madre, porque no tengo ese gen también—dijo haciendo pucheros.

—Solo las privilegiadas tenemos ese gen. – le conteste y me reí de la cara que me hizo

—Muy graciosa Bells–dijo sacándome la lengua— Llegamos. — dijo saliendo del carro.

Era una clínica muy bonita, la sala principal era hermosa, muy limpio, ahora sabia porque a Victoria le había gustado venir aquí, su prima tenia buen gusto.

—Buenas tarde, tenemos cita con la Doctora Rosalie Hale, a nombre de Isabella Swan—Victoria fue la que pregunto, sabía que yo estaba nerviosa como para preguntar nada.

—Claro, la Doctora Hale las está esperando, pueden pasar—contesto muy amablemente.

Entramos al consultorio y nos recibió debo decir una muy guapa Doctora, Rubia de ojos azules, alta como Victoria, aunque no se parecían mucho, salvo los ojos y la estatura.

—Bueno, Hola Victoria, hace ratito que no te miraba, cuando me llamaste por una cita para la ecografía, pensé que eras tú la embarazada—comento al momento que le daba un abrazo.

— ¡Ja! ni tú te la crees, es para ella, Rose, te presento a mi mejor amiga, o mi hermana, como prefieras, Bella, ella es mi prima ya sabes su nombre. — nos presento

—Hola, Bella, Victoria ya me había hablado de ti, pero no habíamos tenido el placer de coincidir— me dio un beso en la mejilla y me indico que tomara asiento.

—Vamos a ver, Vic me dijo que sospechabas de un embarazo, ¿Ya te hiciste una prueba casera?—ya estábamos entrando en el papel de doctora- paciente.

—Sí, ya me hice una y salió positivo, tenía dudas, pues me llegaba mi periodo normal, eso sí un poco menos pero siempre los días indicados— ¿Sera norma eso? Y ¿si era un falso positivo?

—Mira es norma que en los primeros meses siga la menstruación, para eso hacemos una ecografía intrabaginal para ver si el embrión está bien implantado, te voy a hacer unas preguntas de rutina, no es nada de otro mundo—comento con una sonrisa.

Me pregunto si tomaba algún medicamento anticonceptivo, cuantas parejas sexuales había tenido, cabe destacar que me puse roja y mi amiga aprovecho para dar rienda suelta a las insinuaciones, lo bueno que la doctora Hale la callo, bendita sea. Si era mi primer embarazo y un montón de preguntas más.

–Bien, Isabella, ve detrás de esa puerta te desvistes y ponte la bata que está colgada en la puerta y cuando estés lista entras—dijo sonriéndome.

Mire a Vic y me levanto el pulgar en signo de que todo saldría bien.

Entre al vestidor y era muy bonito, a pesar de que era todo blanco te hacía sentir tranquilidad y eso era lo que yo necesitaba, me desvestí y me puse la bata, me la tenía que sostener de atrás porque se me miraba todo, y no gracias, no quería pasar mar vergüenzas con la Doctora por culpa de Victoria. Sali y ya me esperaba la Doctora en frente de una camilla con todos los aparatos necesarios. Me subí y mire que la doctora sostenía una cosa alargada como un tampón le puso un condón y lubricante.

—De acuerdo Bella, sentirás un poco de presión e incomodidad pero será por un segundo y después podemos ver a tu bebe—dijo mientras tecleaba algo en la máquina.

Respire profundo y sentí cuando empezó a introducir esa cosa, se sentía raro, similar a los de los tampones.

—Ahí esta, saluda a tu bebe mamá, felicidades tienes dos meses de embarazo recién cumplidos, ahí está su corazón, no se puede escuchar pero está latiendo normal—lo señalo con la flecha del mouse.

Ese era mi bebe, ahora se sentía más real, ya no solo tenía que ver por mí, ahora una personita dependería de mí, era tan irreal, ahora sin duda alguna haría todo lo que fuera por el o por ella. Voltee a ver a mi amiga y tenía una expresión de ensoñación y de ternura, al verla sabía que a mi bebe no le faltaría amor por parte de su tía, y sería el o la consentida de su tía Vic. Tan absorta estaba que no me di cuenta cuando la doctora había terminado hasta que hablo.

—Felicidades, puedes irte a cambiar y vuelves para darte las recomendaciones—me ayudo a pararme, me cambie rápidamente y me senté a escuchar las recomendaciones.

Me dio la ecografía y no podía creerlo, la primera foto de mi bebe.

—Okay, te voy a recetar ácido fólico y una vitaminas, nada de hacer esfuerzos y si es así Victoria me lo dirá ¿de acuerdo?—dijo señalándome con el dedo pero con una sonrisa– nada de estresarse, debes comer sano, venir a todos tus controles y si te sientes mal vienes inmediatamente, toma, esta es tu receta y nos vemos el mes que vienes, para ese entonces ya podrás escuchar su corazón.—se para junto con nosotros se despidió de victoria y de mí y salimos a surtir la receta.

Nos estaba atendiendo la farmacéutica cuando mi celular sonó, mire que era mi mamá y conteste.

— ¿Hola?

—Bella, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?—respondió la voz animada de mi mamá

—Bien, y ustedes ¿Cómo están?, a que se debe el que me llames mamá—se me hacía raro su llamada, porque ya me había hablado antier y por lo general me llamaba una vez a la semana y no estaban aquí en la ciudad, estaban en su segunda luna de miel, o tercera, cuarta ya ni sabía.

A menos que….

—queremos que Victoria y tu vengan a comer hoy cariño, acabamos de llegar y las extrañamos—me contesto con emoción.

Lo sabia.

—De acuerdo mamá, ahí estaremos, tengo algo que decirles—solo esperaba que no pusieran el grito en el cielo.

— ¡Muy bien!, Aquí las esperamos, ¡Oh por Dios! Al fin tienes novio y lo vas a traer—antes de que siguiera divagando la interrumpí— ¡NO!, no es eso, es otra cosa, al ratito te digo sale mamá, te amo y dile a papá que lo amo.

Y colgué antes de que empezara de nuevo. Me recosté en la pared y me puse a divagar, les diría a mis padres que estaba embarazada, estaba segura que me preguntarían por el padre. Estaba jodida. Saque la ecografía y la mire detenidamente, si, estaba jodida, pero por él o ella valía la pena todo.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

 _Bueno, bueno, ¡SORPRESA! Aquí esta otro capítulo, de a poquito van a pareciendo más personajes en esta historia, Rosalie es alguien importante ya que ella será el lazo para…. xD bueno, las actualizaciones no tendrán fecha, porque con eso que ya vienen mis exámenes me tienen de malas ¬¬. Y se viene la cena con los padres. ¿Qué creen que pasara? Coméntenme he creado un blog donde subiré fotos y adelantos de los capítulos. El link esta en mi perfil. Besos:*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia._

— ¿Pueden decir algo por favor?—están haciendo que se me pongan los nervios de punta.

— ¿Embarazada?, es una broma, ¿cierto?

Mi papá se estaba poniendo de todos los colores posibles, no esperaba que saltara ni nada por el estilo, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios el tono que estaba usando.

—No papá, tengo dos meses recién cumplidos Victoria me acompañó, además nunca te di problemas, siempre fui la hija modelo, tú y mamá sabían todo lo que me pasaba y lo que hacía, si, no estaba en mis planes tener un bebé a esta edad, pero ya viene en camino, y no me voy a deshacer de él, es una parte de mí. Espero que me entiendan y me apoyen.

Mamá me miraba con los ojos aguados, se levantó, me abrazó y me susurró que tenía todo su apoyo, que no me preocupara de mi papá que era el shock del momento. Se separó de mí y volteo a ver a papá acusadoramente.

— ¡Charlie!, mueve el culo y felicita a tu hija. ¡VAMOS A SER ABUELOS!

Se levantó y me abrazó, me dijo lo orgulloso que estaba y que contaba con todo su apoyo siempre.

Que esperaba que el papá hiciera cargo.

Me tense y él lo noto.

—Isabella Swan. Se hará cargo del bebé él también ¿verdad? Dime la verdad.

—Él no sabe que estoy embarazada papá.

— ¡COMO QUE NO SABE! ¿Quién es? Haré que se haga cargo como que me llamo Charles Swan.

—Lo conocí cuando me fui de intercambio, y una cosa dio paso a otra, estaba tomando la píldora papá ¡Fui responsable!

—Sí, se nota lo responsable que fuiste.

Que sarcástico.

— ¡Charlie!, ya basta. Ya es adulta, sabe lo que hace, tú lo que tienes es que estas celoso de que ya no será tu niñita.

Papá hizo una mueca.

—Aww', siempre seré tu niñita papá, esto no cambia nada, a lo mejor mi bebito será niña y tendrás otra princesa que mimar.

Como que lloriquee un poco.

—y yo ¿Qué?, yo también soy su princesa.

—Claro que no. Yo nomas soy su princesa— y como la madura que soy le saque la lengua.

—no, yo.

—Que no, yo lo ¡Soy!

—No

—Si

—No.

—Bueno, ya basta ustedes dos, las dos son mis princesas y punto.

—Cariño, ¿te dieron una copia del ultrasonido?

— ¡Oh por dios!, están pequeñito mamá René, tu hija es una llorona, no dejo de llorar en toda la consulta.

—Déjame verla. Quiero conocer a mi nieto.

Mamá extendió la mano y se la di. Se quedó embobada viendo a mi pequeño, mientras lo acariciaba con el pulgar me volteo a ver y me dijo.

—Será una niña Bella, una preciosa niña, y sacará tu cabello y nariz. —Dijo feliz, mientras le pasaba la ecografía a papá.

—coincido con tu madre Bella, será otra princesa para mimar, estamos muy orgullosos de ti cariño, estás enfrentando los cambios muy bien, pero quiero conocer quién es el papá de mi nieto.-Gruño.

Terminamos de cenar y le ayudamos a mamá a limpiar los trastes y nos sentamos a ver la tele un rato. Victoria y mi mamá apostaban que sería niña y ya estaban buscando nombres para ponerle, mientras que papá gruñía mientras mencionaba al papa de mi bebe. Sabía que esa conversación tenía que llegar, pero no estaba lista para decírselo a mis padres, una cosa era tenerles confianza, pero hay cosas que es mejor no decirles a ellos.

—Nosotras ya nos vamos mamá, tengo mucha tarea por hacer, me despides de papá y dile que lo amo. —la abrace y bese en la mejilla.

Fui por mi bolso mientras Victoria se despedía de ella, baje, me despedí una vez más, prometiéndole que solucionaría lo de "Él". Íbamos en un silencio cómodo que ninguna de las dos quería romper. Le pedí que paráramos en una heladería, pues tenía una antojo, mi primer antojo, espero poder retenerlo en el estómago ya que no es nada bonito comer algo y a los minutos tener que devolverlo, pedí uno de chocolate y victoria uno de fresa, nos sentamos en una mesa de las de afuera.

— Ya quiero ver la cara de Sam cuando le digas que estás embarazada, pasas de no querer tener ninguna relación a estar embarazada, le va a dar un ataque.

Y se empezó a reír, yo la mire mal y seguí comiendo mi helado, pero tenía razón, Sam era muy insistente cuando quería que saliera con él, pero es que no me atraía, si, era buena persona y todo, pero no sentía ese no seque.

No con él.

Sin embargo sabía que tenía que dejar las cosas en claras de una vez, no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

—A mí no me da risa Victoria. Está bien que no sintiera nada por él, pero no es bueno burlarse de los sentimientos de los demás sabes, tu deberías de saber eso— la regañe

—Tienes razón, lo siento, solo estaba pensando que pasaría si "Él" apareciera y se enterara de que sam te pretende, aunque estés esperando un hijo de otro. —se encogió de hombros.

Me tensé pero no dije nada y ella tampoco, pero de vez en cuando miraba que me daba miradas como queriendo preguntar, pero ella más que nadie sabía que cuando quisiera hablar no me tenía que insistir mucho. Terminamos de comer nuestros helado y nos fuimos rumbo a mi apartamento íbamos en un silencio cómodo y ninguna de las dos quería hablar o por lo menos yo no. Mi amiga estaciono el carro y entramos a la casa, fui a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama, cuando Salí estaba Victoria sentada en el sillón con los pies cruzados y una mirada que decía "cuéntame todo Swan y cuéntamelo ahora". Me rendí y me deje caer al sillón, mirándola y esperando a que se rompiera.

—Ahora sí, Isabella Marie, quiero saber quién es él. —me paso un bote de helado y comenzamos a comer las dos.

—Esta bien, Se llama Edward Cullen y lo conocí…..

 _¡Hola!._

 _Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero y lo disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. :* Besos_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia.**

 _"Flashback"_

 _Estúpidos exámenes, estúpida materia que no le entiendo, estúpido profesor, lo bueno que ya me queda unos días para irme a de nuevo a casa. Recogí mis cosas y me apresure a salir del salón de literatura, hoy me tocaba estadística, Grrr, odio esa materia, llegue al salón y me senté con Ángela, en estos meses que he estado aquí es la única amiga que he hecho._

 _—Hola Bella, hoy tenemos examen sorpresa. —me dijo haciendo un puchero_

 _— ¿QUÉ?, no estudie nada, Dios, voy a reprobar, ¿porque la vida es tan injusta?—Lo sé, estaba siendo dramática pero, ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan negada para eso._

 _—No te preocupes Bells, yo te ayudare, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Le sonreí agradecida, el maestro llego y nos entregó los exámenes, menciono que valía la mitad de la calificación y que los que sacaran menos del promedio permitido para pasar se irían a segunda vuelta. Lo primero era fácil porque era pura teoría. ¿Qué es la variante?, ¿Menciona tipos de variante? Pero lo bueno vino cuando tenía que sacar formula y más formulas, me quede en blanco, por suerte el profesor se distrajo y Ang me lo pudo soplar, de a uno en uno mis compañeros fueron y solo quedábamos mi amiga y yo (para disimular que estábamos batallando), Ángela se levantó primero y espere unos minutos, entregue mi examen y Sali a reunirme con Ang._

 _—¡Ang! Muchas gracias, te debo una, en serio, sálvate mi vida—bromee medio en serio medio burla._

 _— ¡Te tomo la palabra!, necesito ir a casa de mi primo, pero no quiero ir sola, ¿me acompañas por favor?_

 _—Claro, Ángela—recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos para la casa del primo de Ang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—Emm, ¡estoy aquí!_

 _La casa era hermosa, espaciosa y luminosa, tenía cuadros colgados por toda la pared, de los que supongo son los tíos de ella y su primo, sillones de cuero blanco, una mesita en el centro, un mueble donde tenía la televisión el DVD, y arriba tenían un estéreo. (No soy muy buena para describir las cosas)_

 _—Estamos en la cocina enana._

 _En la cocina estaba la persona más grande que pude a ver conocido, y no es broma, Es alto, grande, tan musculoso que podría parecer un verdadero levantador de pesas. Por lo que me conto Ang es una persona muy graciosa, ya que siempre se ríe cuando no es el mejor momento. Es indiscreto, jovial, juguetón y burlón, le encantan los retos, los partidos de fútbol y hacer cosas emocionantes._

 _— ¿Qué hay enana?— pregunto mientras le daba un abrazo a Ang._

 _—hoy tuvimos examen de Estadística, y no estudiamos nada, lo juro, ese maestro quiere matarnos antes de que empecemos a trabajar, por suerte Bella, es buena memorizando conceptos y yo número, nos lo pasamos por WhatsApp—le dijo con una sonrisa_

 _El soltó una risa tronadora y se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro y unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas._

 _— ¡Bueno! Ya que no me presentas Ang, lo hare yo solo. Hola soy Emmett y soy primo de esta pulga, y también el más guapo de todos—entonces soltó una carcajada y me abrazo en un abrazo demasiado apretado para mi bien._

 _—Mucho gusto Emmett, pero apreciaría que me dejaras respirar, digo, si es que lo crees necesario— me soltó y escuche una risita detrás de mí._

 _Me di la vuelta y mire al hombre más hermoso del mundo, de apariencia hermosa,pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, Su piel es blanca como el mármol, su pelo de un raro pero lindo color cobrizo y rebelde, de ojos verdes como el bosque, era perfecto. Un carraspeo me saco de mi ensoñación, obviamente proveniente de Emmett, lo mire y me regalo una sonrisa burlesca, me ruborice y como pude me concentre en todas partes menos en él._

 _—Chicas él es Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo, tú ya lo conoces Ang, pero Bella no, así que, Bella, él es Edward, Edward ella es Bella, amiga de Ángela y esta soltera–y empezó a reírse._

 _Ang, soltó una risita y la voltee a ver feo, ella solo se encogió de hombros y me sonrió inocente mente._

 _—Hola Bella, gusto en conocerte. –tomo mi mano y dejo un beso en ella._

 _—Un gusto conocerte también Edward._

 _Saludo a mi amiga con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, nos sentamos en los bancos de la cocina y empezamos a platicar de todo y nada, me entere que Emmett y Edward tienen la misma edad, que se conocen desde niños, pero que los papás de Edward se mudaron a california y por ende se lo llevaron con él, pero que nunca dejaron de mantenerse en contacto, se reencontraron en la universidad en Inglaterra, cuando Edward decidió que era tiempo de independizarse y volver y coincidieron en la misma carrera que es arquitectura, trabajan para la compañía que es la más importante de toda Inglaterra._

 _Ángela todo el tiempo ha vivido en Inglaterra, que se decidió por educación preescolar ya que le encantan los niños y su mamá también es educadora, pero que ellos eso ya lo sabían porque la conocían de toda la vida. Y luego las preguntas se centraron en mí._

 _— ¿De dónde eres Bella?—pregunto Emmett_

 _—Vivo en la capital de España, en Madrid, nací y crecí ahí. —sonreí_

 _– ¿Y por qué no hablas español?—dijo Emmett confundido._

 _—Si hablo español, pero también hablo el inglés, es algo que me gusta, mi mamá y papa, también hablan los dos idiomas._

 _—ni se te nota el acento, creería que eres de aquí—me dijo con una sonrisa._

 _—Suelen decirme mucho eso, pero creo que es porque desde niña hablo el idioma ingles o no se—me encogí de hombros._

 _Así pasamos hablando entre todos, de vez en cuando miraba que Edward se me quedaba viendo más de la cuenta, cuando Emmett o Ángela hacían alguna pregunta sobre mi vida amorosa, o si había tenido amigos con derecho, obviamente me sonrojaba y les contestaba que había tenido un novio pero que fue hace mucho, lo que hizo que Edward sonriera y me mirara más intensamente. Ya era hora de que nos fuéramos pues al día siguiente teníamos clases, Ángela le dijo a Emmett que su mamá la había mandado por unos papeles, que su tía le dijo que pasara por ellos, volteo a verme y me dijo que no se tardaba, salió detrás de su primo y me dejo sola con Edward, me ponía nerviosa, no sé porque, bueno si se, se atraía como ninguno, ni si quiera con Paul que fue mi novio dos años sentía esa corriente cada que lo miraba._

 _—Cuéntame algo de ti bella. —pregunto Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación._

 _—Pues, decidí estudiar para educadora porque también me encantan los niño, en las vacaciones solía trabajar de niñera de mis tíos y arrastraba conmigo a mi mejor amiga, soy hija única y pues ya sabes de donde soy, decidí ser alumna de intercambio porque quería conocer Inglaterra, y pues me ha fascinado todo la verdad._

 _Edward me miraba atentamente, sin interrumpirme ningún momento y eso me gusto._

 _—Cuando llegue estaba aterrada obviamente, llegar y que no conozcas a nadie es aterrador, en la sala del aeropuerto estaba una persona con un cartel con mi nombre, era una muchacha de mi estatura y se miraba amable, ya te imaginaras que era Ang y rápido nos hicimos amigas._

 _— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí Bella?—pregunto ladeado la cabeza_

 _—Pues solo me queda unos días aquí, a lo máximo esta semana, me voy el sábado._

 _Se me quedo mirando, como debatiéndose en preguntarme algo, agacho la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo, suspiro levanto la cabeza y por sus ojos paso una mirada determinada, me miro y pregunto._

 _— ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?—preguntó esperanzado._

 _— ¡Claro!, dime donde nos vemos y ahí estaré._

 _—No, yo pasare por ti a tu universidad y de ahí nos vamos a comer. —dijo mirándome fijamente._

 _—Está bien, solo si yo pago mi parte—yo también podía ser terca._

 _— ¡Claro que no!, yo te estoy invitando y yo pagare, Bella, y no acepto un no—contesto, mirándome ceñudo_

 _— ¡Bien! Tu ganas—suspire y él me sonrió._

 _Le di mi número de celular y me despedí, me encontré con Ang en la sale y le pregunte que si estaba lista, me pregunto lo mismo y le dije que sí, nos despedimos de los chicos y a Ángela no le pasó desapercibida la mirada y el beso en la mejilla que me dio Edward. Ya en el carro me pregunto qué había pasado en su ausencia, le conté lo que platicamos que me invito a salir y que me pidió mi número de teléfono, Ang se alegró por mí y me dijo que era una muy buena persona. Nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo, al llegar al departamento que compartía con Ángela, nos pusimos nuestras piyamas nos dijimos buenas noches y nos acostamos a dormir._

 _Esa noche soñé con Edward Cullen._

 _Y no fueron precisamente sueños puros._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Así pasaron los días, al día siguiente Edward me esperaba a la salida de la Universidad, fuimos a un restaurant que, según él, servían la mejor comida de todas, y así fue ,fue todo tan agradable, desde el ambiente hasta la comida. Ahora era mi turno de hacer las preguntas, me contó que tenía una hermana pero que estaba trabajando en otro país, y que era doctora también, pero que se había especializado en ginecologia, me contó de su mamá y de su papá. Su papá es abogado y su mamá es decoradora de interiores, que nomás había tenido una novia y que estaba en busca de la adecuada, me miro intensamente y me dijo que al parecer ya la había encontrado y me beso el dorso de la mano, lo juro puede que me haya mareado un poco, no precisamente por el vino tan bueno que estábamos tomando. Cuando terminamos de cenar pago y fuimos a que me dejara en casa, quería que fuéramos a bailar, pero le dije que mañana tenía otro examen y que necesitaba estudiar, lo entendió y dijo que en otra ocasión seria. Le di la dirección del apartamento y cuando llegamos muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta y me acompaño hasta la entrada, quería besarlo, pero me frene como pude, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, bueno yo se lo di en la mejilla, el en la comisura de mis labios, se despidió y entre a casa como en una nube._

 _Así pasaron los días, me hablaba y me invitaba a comer o a desayunar si no tenía clase en la mañana. Y yo gustosa aceptaba, hasta Ángela se burlaba de nosotros por estar pensando, o yo en él o él en mí, según las palabras de su primo lo traía estúpido._

 _A lo que yo me sonrojaba y le aventaba con la almohada o con el cojín._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hoy era viernes y me estaba preparando, ya que Edward me había invitado a un cumpleaños de unos de sus compañeros de trabajo he iba ser en un pub, no sabía que ponerme, ya tenía todas mis cosas en la maleta ya que mañana me iba, y eso me ponía triste y feliz, por un lado, feliz, porque ya iba a estar en casa y triste porque ya no vería a Edward, si pasaba algo más de simples besos lo iba a disfrutar, últimamente en las salidas que hemos tenido, después de que nos besamos por primera vez, vinieron más besos en las demás citas y las cosas que caldeaban un poco, agrado de que no podíamos quitarnos las manos uno del otro._

 _Sacudí la cabeza para borrar esas imágenes, ya que si seguía así puede que le salte esta noche._

 _Sin desacomodar nada, ya que me daba flojera acomodar otra vez y porque ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, me metí a bañar rápido pero procurando estar presentable en todos los ángulos de mi cuerpo, cuando termine me seque y empecé a cambiarme. Opte por una falda negra con largo de tras, una blusa blanca de mangas, zapatos de tacón, cartera y maquillaje a juego, el pelo me lo deje suelto y me agarre los lados con unas horquillas. Me mire al espejo y me gusto lo que mire en él, mi celular sonó anunciando un mensaje, era de Edward diciéndome que ya estaba por llegar. Tome mis cosas apague todo y asegure muy bien, y baje a encontrarme con él. Cuando llegue a la acera apenas se estaba bajando del carro, me vio, me miro feo y me dijo_

 _—Yo iba a subir Bella, no tenías por qué esperarme aquí—me dio un beso en los labios, se apartó y me miro de arriba abajo—Luces hermosa, no te dejare fuera de mi vista esta noche—sonrió seductoramente._

 _—Tú también estas muy guapo—guapo era quedarse corto, con esos pantalones que le marcaban todo y esa camisa blanca y esa chaqueta encima uff, quiero comérmelo entero._

 _Solo sonrió y movió la cabeza._

 _—Vamos, Vamos Hermosa, que nos esperan._

 _Me abrió la puerta del coche para que me subiera, cerró la puerta y rodeo el carro para subirse, a pesar de que ya me había subido a su Volvo, todavía me sorprendía que estuviera penetrado con su olor. Íbamos conversando de quienes estarían ahí, me pregunto que si Ángela iba a ir, a lo que le conteste que no porque tenía una cita con un compañero de la escuela y que irían al cine o algo así. Llegamos y me ayudo a bajar del coche, me rodeo la cintura y se acercó al cadenero para que nos dejara pasar. Entramos y la música estaba a todo volumen, cuerpos por toda la pista, tan pegados que me empecé a preguntar cómo le hacían para bailar todos a la vez. Edward me grito por encima de la música que nosotros iríamos a un privado y nos condujo por un pasillo que daba a otra puerta, ahí estaba otro gorila, Edward converso con él y no supe que le dijo porque la música estaba demasiado alta, pero nos dejó pasar. Me presento a sus compañeros de trabajo, no me paso desapercibida las miradas que le daban y las de odio que me lanzaban a mí, no sentamos en los sillones junto con otros de sus compañeros, las copas empezaron, el ambiente era muy bueno, la música ni se diga._

 _—Vamos a bailar preciosa—susurro en mi oído_

 _—Claro—a estas alturas ya estaba mareada, pues mi resistencia al alcohol no era muy buena._

 _Bajamos las escaleras y nos mesclamos entre la gente, empezó una canción muy movida y me pego más a él, empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, y de a poco a poco el ambiente su fue caldeando, besaba mi cuello y me susurraba cuanto me deseaba, lo hermosa que me miraba, me empecé a frotar contra él, también le decía lo mucho que lo deseaba y mis manos no podían estarse quietas, cuando la canción término volvimos a la mesa, me dijo que lo esperara que iría por nuestras bebidas. Regreso con una cerveza para cada uno, me entrego una y se sentó junto a mí, empezó a platicar con sus amigos, mientras yo platicaba con una de las compañeras de él, era novia del festejado y congeniamos muy bien, me dijo que deberíamos de salir de compras a lo que le respondí que era una pena que me fuera mañana, ella me entendido y me dijo que cuando volviera a Inglaterra la buscara y tendríamos una salidas solo de chicas._

 _Sentí que Edward posaba su mano en mi pierna y que de apoco la iba subiendo más y más, me removí en mi asiento a la espera de que llegara a donde más lo necesitas, me acariciaba de arriba abajo muy sutilmente, subió mas y más hasta que se topó con mi braguitas y empezó a tocarme por encima de mis bragas, solté un jadeo de puro placer, se sentía tan bien sus manos ahí, se acercó a mí y susurro en mi oído._

 _— ¡Shhh! Bonita, no queremos que nadie escuche los sonidos que son solo para mí. —susurro_

 _Y siguió restregando sus dedos en mi necesitada piel._

 _Movió la tele de mis bragas y acaricio todo mi canal con su largo dedo, esparciendo la humedad, metió un dedo en mí y tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar un audible jadeo, me agarre de la orilla del sillón fuerte para evitar envestir mis caderas en su mano._

 _— ¡Dios! Isabella, no sabes lo que me está costando no tumbarte en esta mesa y hacerte mía hasta que grites mi nombre y no puedas hablar—dijo con voz ronca._

 _—Por favor, por favor, Edward—no sabía ni que era lo que quería._

 _— ¿Por favor, qué?, dime Isabella ¿que necesitas?—susurro al momento que metía otro dedo en mí, y empezó a embestir fuerte, por mi parte procuraba quedarme calla pero era muy difícil cuando un hermoso hombre tenía sus manos en ti._

 _—Necesito, necesito, a ti te necesito a ti. —conteste con un jadeando._

 _Retiro sus dedos y casi lloriquee, lo quería de nuevo en mí, lo mire de mala manera y el solo sonrió._

 _—Tranquila, Nena, nos despediremos y serás mía esta noche._

 _Arregle mi ropa, y me levante, rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y nos despedimos de sus compañeros, alegando que mañana teníamos trabajo._

 _¡Si claro!, trabajo._

 _Tirando de mi manos nos sacó de ahí rápidamente, pidió al cuida choches el volvo y nos montamos rápidamente. Llegamos en tiempo récor a su casa, nos montamos en el elevador, al cerrarse las puertas no sé quién fue el que se abalanzo sobre el otro, ni me importaba, en ese momento éramos, labios, lenguas, manos que vagaban por el cuerpo del otro sin pudor alguno. Las puertas se abrieron y Edward nos sacó de ahí, como pudo saco la llave de su pantalón y la metió en la cerradura, empujo la puerta, lo que causo que se estrellara en la pared con un ruido sordo. La volvió a cerrar y me estampo en ella, aun sin despegar nuestras bocas. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y mis manos hacían lo mismo, cuando el aire nos hizo falta, aparto su boca y fue dejando un reguero de besos por mi cuello y clavícula._

 _Sin esperar más me llevo a su cuarto y la magia sucedió._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Estaba acostada de lado, viéndolo dormir, después de lo que fue la mejor noche, sabía que había llegado el momento de hacer la caminata de la vergüenza. Mire el reloj y eran las cinco de la mañana del sábado, mi vuelo saldría dentro de una hora, tenía que apurarme, como pude me zafe del agarre de Edward y me puse mi ropa y zapatos, recogí mi cartera y lo mire por última vez a la persona que se había convertido en todo para mí, sentía que dejaba un pedazo de mi corazón. Pero no podía quedarme, esto se quedaría como un hermoso recuerdo y eso era todo. Con una última mirada hacia él, deje el apartamento para ir al mío por mis cosas y al aeropuerto para abordar el avión que me llevaría de nuevo a casa._

 _"Fin Flashback"_

Victoria me miraba con la boca abierta, parpadeando y moviendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua, se compuso y dijo

—A ver, lo conociste por muchacha que conociste en el intercambio, y resulto que era el mejor amigo de su primo, suena cliché, pero tú siendo tú, puedo esperar cualquier cosa. Pero lo que no me explico es como lo dejaste, ahí dormido sin decirle un adiós ni nada. Amiga no te juzgo pero al menos el hombre merecía una despedida decente.

—Si me despedía de él victoria, no me hubiera ido, siento que deja un aparte del el conmigo, sabes.

—y obviamente el dejo una parte de él contigo, muy grande a decir verdad.

—Lo sé, pero sabes ¿Qué?, no me arrepiento porque gracias a eso una vida viene en camino, y créeme que si tuviera su número, y no hubiera perdido mi teléfono, y al le hubiera llamado para decirle, cada día me reprendo por ser tan descuidada.

—Ya no te atormentes, las cosas caen por su propio peso, si el destino cree que debes estar juntos lo harán, no importa las circunstancias en la que este, y ahora futura mamá es hora de dormir que mañana no te querrás levantar.

Me tendió la mano y nos fuimos cada quien a su cuarto, le dese buenas noches, me puse la pijama y me metí a la cama. Me quede despierta pensando en lo que Vic me dijo acerca del destino, sería tan bonito tenerlo aquí conmigo, a lo mejor Vic tiene razón, solo es falta de creer y que todo se acomodara en su lugar, si así será.

Y con ese último pensamiento me sumí en el mundo de los sueños.

Donde me esperaban dos pares de ojos color verde.

Si todo estaría bien.

¡Hola! perdón por la demora pero estaba en parciales y tenía que estudiar así que por eso mi tardanza. Ya sabemos cómo se conocieron. Yupi. Me costó horrores escribir este capítulo, así que si hay algo que no concuerde mil disculpas. XD

Que lo disfruten.

Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos pronto:*


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** _**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE S. MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA CREAR ESTA HISTORIA. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU REPRODUCCIÓN TOTAL O PARCIAL SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**_

—Bella, cariño, despierta son las ocho y tenemos clase en una hora.

—Cinco minutos más, por favor.

—nada de cinco minutos, se nos hará tarde y tienes que desayunar, anda, arriba floja. Iré a hacer el desayuno mientras te preparas para la uni.

Oí la puerta cerrarse y me levante refunfuñando, tenía mucho sueño y solamente quería dormir, me quede un ratito sentada en la cama para despabilarme, me lévate y me fui al cuarto de baño a ducharme. Cuando termine me cambie, me seque el pelo. Entre a mi cuarto me puse mis conversé y fui a encontrarme con Vic.

—Buenos días, Victoria, que rico huele—se me hizo agua la boca. Todo el tiempo tenía hambre.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste?, hice una tortilla con queso para cada una y pan con mantequilla.

—Me consientes demasiado.

Terminamos de desayunar, me tome mis vitaminas y salimos para la uni, llegamos en tiempo récor y cada una se fue a su salón, ya que teníamos la misma clase pero en salones diferentes. Cuando entre el profesor todavía no había llegado y Tanya ya me estaba esperando. Me senté a un lado de ella queriéndole compartir mis nuevas noticias, ella era mi otra mejor amiga, junto con Vic éramos inseparables.

— ¡Bella!, James me invito a salir, puedes creerlo.

— ¡Felicidades Tan! Me alegro por ti, pero quiero todos los detalles de esa cita.

Seguimos platicando hasta que el maestro entro y nos pidió que nos calláramos, no tuve tiempo de decirle que tendría un bebe.

— ¡Bien! Chicos, faltan quince minutos para salir, tengo que darles un anuncio, el área de academia me mando decir que va a ver una conferencia sobre las redes sociales, los están invitando a que asistan, se les darán créditos, ya sean personales, académicos y culturales, así que salgan ordenadamente y nos vemos la clase que viene.

Guardamos nuestras cosas y Tanya y yo nos apresuramos al auditorio para ganar lugar, nos registramos y nos dieron un carnet de invitadas, cuando entramos divise a Victoria y nos apresuramos hacia allí, nos sentamos en la segunda fila de abajo hacia arriba, las primeras eran para los invitados de los conferencistas o algo así oí.

—Gracias por apartarnos lugar, Vic, con eso de que Bella no puede correr, y no me quiere decir porque.—hizo un puchero

— ¿No le has dicho Bella?, pensé que era lo primero que le ibas a decir cuando llegaras.

Lo que pasa es que no nos dio tiempo, llego el maestro y pues nos vinimos para acá, no es que no quiera decirte Tan y lo sabes. Te diré pero no grites de acuerdo—la señale con un dedo.

—Palabra de niña exploradora—ella no fue niña exploradora, pero da igual.

—Bueno, llevaba días sintiéndome mal, y fui al médico y me hicieron una prueba de sangre.

— ¿Estas bien bella?, no tienes nada grave ¿Verdad?—podía oí el pánico filtrarse en su voz.

—No es nada de eso, en ese mismo rato me los dieron, y salió…

— ¡POR DIOS BELLA!, Me vas a matar, por favor.

Solté una risita.

—Estoy embarazada Tan, tengo dos meses una semana, vas a ser tía.

Me dio risa su reacción, tuvo la misma reacción que Vic, primero entro en Shock, después me abrazo y me dijo lo feliz que estaba, pero que no sabía que tenía novio, ahí le tuve que contar la historia y Victoria daba su punto de vista, a lo que Tan estaba de acuerdo y las dos pensaban que todo llegaría a su debido tiempo. Pidieron que guardáramos silencio ya que iba a empezar la plática.

—Buenos días, alumnos y maestros que nos acompañan, el día de hoy daremos inicio a la jornada educativa, con la plática, redes sociales, eres lo que publicas, quien estará a cargo de dicha conferencia es Jasper Cullen Hale y sin más preámbulos comenzamos.

¡Dios! Ese apellido, yo lo conocía.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Jasper Hale, y primero que nada dar las gracias todo el equipo que está detrás de ello, mis hermanos que hoy están aquí, y demás colaboradores. Gracias por invitarme y a ustedes gracias por estar aquí y poder compartir este rato con ustedes. Las redes sociales nos han acompañado ya hace un rato y nos seguirán acompañando por mucho tiempo más, ya sea Facebook, twitter, Instagram, Skype, entre otros. Seamos sinceros, quien tiene una cuenta en estas herramientas, levanten la mano, sin miedo, vamos.

Muchas manos se levantaron, pero yo estaba más concentrada en encontrar a una sola persona, a ver si lo distinguía entre el mar de gente que había. Ya tenía rato sintiendo que me miraban, pero por más que volteaba a ver el lugar de donde sentía que me miraban, no podía distinguir nada, y eso era frustrante.

Y estaba segura que era él.

El conferencista seguía hablando.

Por más que intentaba poner atención no podía, es cuchaba vagamente que las redes sociales eran una herramienta utilizada por los jóvenes en su mayoría, que con el tiempo, serian de mayor utilidad para las empresas, que ahora los jóvenes preferían platicar por medio de ellas, y no en persona, y que se estaba perdiendo la costumbre se salir a los parques, cines y cafés para platicar entre amigos.

Y así paso la hora, hasta que finalizo la plática, varias veces Victoria o Tanya me decían que había un hombre que me miraba mucho, que no me había quitado la mirada de encima. Me dijeron, que se parecía al hombre que les había descrito, conteste que estaban mal, que ya veían cosas, que cabía la posibilidad de que se parecieran.

Me estaba haciendo tonta.

Sabía que era el, y eso me emocionaba y me asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Nos levantamos, ya íbamos por la la mitad de la salida cuando Tanya me dijo que estaba caminando hacia nosotras, que se miraba enojado y que no dejaba de verme, caminamos más rápido y nos metimos en un salón que creo era para las luces.

Era una cobarde.

Cuando estuvimos seguras de que no estaba ahí, les dije a las chicas que nos apuráramos y nos fuéramos. Nos montamos al carro de victoria y fuimos a casa. Cuando llegamos nos dejamos caer en un silencio que Tanya fue la primera en romper.

— ¿Qué carajos fue eso Bella?

—No estaba lista para verlo, ¡Dios!, me entro el pánico.

—Sabes que tienes que hablar con él, y por lo que pudimos ver, se miraba enojado, amiga yo también estaría en su lugar, y es mejor que le digas que será papá, porque es lo correcto y hay algo más, no te vayas a enojar, pero Jasper es mi primo, él y Rosalie son mellizos y se apellidan Cullen Hale.

— ¿¡ME TOMAS EL PELO!? Porque no me lo dijiste, somos amigas, eres mi hermana en pocas palabras, y no me lo dijiste cuando te conté. — decir que estaba enojada con ella era mentir, estaba encabronada.

—Te lo juro Bella, yo no sabía que eran parientes de Edward, ellos son mis primos por parte de mi mamá, yo los oía hablar de su hermano, pero después me dijeron que eran primos pero se querían como hermanos y así se llamaban, nunca lo conocí bella, lo juro, si no te lo hubiera dicho y lo sabes.

—Perdóname, tienes razón, tengo que hablar con él.

Suspire y mire a victoria.

— ¿Puedes pedirle el teléfono a Rose?, por favor.

No sabía qué le iba a decir pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con él.

 **¡HOLA!**

 **LAMENTO LA DEMORA. AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. YA SE VIENE LO INTERESANTE XD POR AHÍ HAY ALGO ENREDOSO JAJAJA, HASTA YO ME ENREDE UN POCO PERO BUENO XD YA APARECIÓ EDWARD. FUE CORTITO LO SÉ. ¿QUIEREN UN EDWARD POV? SI ES ASÍ HÁGANMELO SABER.**

 **BESOS:***


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON DE S. MEYER YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA CREAR ESTA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA. QUEDA PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCIÓN TOTAL O PARCIAL SIN MI PERMISO**_

 _ **AHORA SI ¡A DISFRUTAR!**_

 _ **EDWARD POV:**_

Cuando me levante lo primero que pensé fue en Bella, que por fin iba a amanecer enredada en mi cama, en mis brazos, pero cuando estire la mano para acercarla hacia a mí, solo sentí su lado frio, primero pensé que estaría en el baño, o en la cocina. Me pare, me puse mi bóxer, y fui a buscarla, mientras pasaba por el corredor note que no estaban las prendas de ella, pensé que las había recogido.

Llegue a la cocina pero no había nadie, revise el baño y nada, me estaba poniendo ansioso, no pudo haberse ido así como así, recordé que hoy era su vuelo, no me dijo a qué hora salía específicamente, marque el número de Ángela a ver si ella sabía algo.

—Hola, Ángela, buenos días, esta Bella contigo.

Rogaba porque me dijera que sí, tenía un montón que decirle, empezando por lo que me había dado cuenta hace unos días, sabía que era apresurado, pero desde que la vi sabía que era la indicada.

—Buenos días Edward, Bella no está aquí, no te dijo que se iba a hora muy temprano, ni si quiera me llamo y no me contesta su celular.

—Sí, me dijo que se iba ahora, pero no me dijo a qué hora—me pase la mano por el pelo de frustración, acaso para ella no significo nada lo nuestro.

—Gracias, Ángela.

—De nada, Ed, y no piensen que no significaste nada para ella, porque te puedo jurar que bella te quiere, se le nota.

— ¡Dios! Ángela, en serio lo crees, porque lo que yo si se es que la quiero, sonara precipitado pero así es, desde que la vi en la casa de Emmett, lo supe, supe que ella era la indicada para mi

—Animo Ed, a bella no le gustan las despedidas, pero estoy cien por ciento segura que te ama, solo que tiene miedo. —Colgué con Ángela y me quede pensando en esa morena que me trae loco.

Cuando te encuentre Isabella te sentare sobre mis rodillas y te daré unas nalgadas y después me hundiré en ti para que recuerdes que eres mía.

Así pasaron los meses, para ser exactos dos y días, donde la extrañaba a horrores, ahora estaba seguro de que no solo la quería, sino que la amaba con todo mi corazón.

Le marque a mi hermano para saber cómo estaban él y Rosalie, me dijo que ambos estaban bien, que Rose todavía seguía trabajando en el hospital, que tenía una nueva amiga junto con Victoria su prima, que me la presentaría cuando fuera para que la conociera. Me invito a una conferencia que iba a dar sobre las redes sociales en la universidad Autónoma de Madrid, le dije que asistiría, que ya tenía el vuelo reservado para el lunes, me despedí de él, le mande saludos a mis papás y a Rose.

Me duche me cambie y me fui a ver como seguía el edificio que diseñe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Caballeros así damos por finalizada esta reunión, el edificio estará para dentro de dos meses, lo estará supervisando el Arquitecto Cullen, cualquier duda que tengan hágansela llegar a él, Buenas tarde.

Guarde todo lo que tenía en mi escritorio, estaba tan concentrado que no sentí cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

—Vamos a tomar una copa Eddy—ronroneo Tanya.

Esta mujer no entendía que no me atraía en lo más mínimo, ni cuando no estaba Bella, ahora menos que la tenía a ella.

Bueno no todavía, sin embargo lo haría, la tendría conmigo.

—No, gracias Tanya, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

—Vamos Eddy, la pasaremos muy bien—puso su mano en mi muslo y ronroneo

Le aparte la mano no tan sutilmente y me levante. —Odio que me digan Eddy Tanya, mi nombre es Edward, y no gracias ya tengo planes con mi novia. —ella no tenía por qué saber que no era verdad, pero pronto lo seria.

—En serio. Y ¿Quién es?, la niña insípida con la que fuiste al cumpleaños de Erick, en serio Edward, ¿Qué le viste? Es tan aburrida y sosa.

—no te importa quién es, y te prohíbo que hables mal de ella, y me preguntas que le vi, le vi lo que a ti te hace falta, humildad, sencillez, es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y ella tiene dignidad así que si me permites.— la deje enojada en la sala de juntas, pero no me importaba ella había hablado mal de mi Bella, a nadie le permitiría eso y menos a una zorra como Tanya, si mi madre oyera mis pensamientos me lavaría la boca con jabón.

Así paso el domingo también, como había pedido el día lunes, tenía que trabajar el domingo, mi domingo paso entre papeles y nuevos proyectos para un nuevo edificio que estaría en el centro de la ciudad, entre comentarios absurdos de Tanya hacia bella, insinuaciones y reclamos por no salir, termino mi día, hasta que llegue a casa, tome una ducha cene y me dispuse a dormir ya que mañana tenía un día duro por delante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El taxi me dejo en la puerta de la casa de mis papás, toque la puerta y me recibió mi madre con unos de sus abrazos, me dijo que pasara y que dejara mis cosas en mi antiguo cuarto, que cuando llegara de la conferencia nos íbamos a poner al día, ya que me notaba diferente. Subí me cambie me despedí de mamá y me fui a ver la conferencia de Jas. Cuando estaba aparcando, Rosalie me mandó un mensaje preguntándome que si donde me encontraba, le respondí que estaba aparcado el coche.

Entre a la universidad y pregunte por el auditorio, me dieron indicaciones y luego lo encontré. Escanee a la gente a ver si encontraba a Rose, la divise en las primeras filas y me fui hacia allá, la salude de beso y abrazo y nos pusimos a platicar antes de que la conferencia empezara, deje de prestarle atención a Rosalie cuando una muchacha capto mi atención del lado izquierdo, yo la conocía.

Era mi bella.

Se acomodó junto con dos muchachas más, supongo que sus amigas, empezaron a platicar y una de ellas la abrazo fuerte y le susurro cosas, moría por saber de qué estaban hablando. Deje de mirarla cuando Rosalie me grito.

— ¡EDWARD!, qué te pasa, que te tiene tan distraído—me miro ceñuda

—Es ella, es mi Bella, Rosie

— ¿Quién?, ¿Quién es Bella?

Y así empecé, de cómo la conocí, cuando empezamos a Sali, que la quería, que desde que la vi supe que era la indicada, Rosalie me escuchaba atenta y divertida, pues aunque había tenido novias nunca había sido así con ella.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama?—pregunto cómo recordando algo,

—Isabella Swan. ¿Por qué?

—Mira, solo porque eres mi hermano y te quiero y esa chica me cayó bien, pero si dices algo juro que te ahogare con la almohada mientras duermes.—solo asentí y le urgí a que siguiera—¡Okay! Ella es mi paciente Edward, fue a verme hace unas semanas porque tenía un retraso, y venia acompañada de su mejor amiga, quien da la casualidad que es mi prima, Victoria, por lo que me conto victoria, ella volvió de un intercambio de Inglaterra hace dos meses, y da la casualidad de que está embarazada y tiene dos meses y días, Edward. Eso nos dice ¿Qué?

—Es mío

Estaba… no sabía ni como estaba, ya no escuchaba la conferencia de Jas ni lo que me decía Rose, solo de pensar en que Bella traía una preciosa carga en su cuerpo me hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Un bebé.

Nuestro bebé.

Pero a la vez estaba enojado, porque no me llamo para decírmelo, sino que me tengo que enterar por terceras personas. Ahora con más ganas te mereces esas nalgadas por desentendida. Fui consciente de que la conferencia se terminó cuando sus preciosos ojos chocolate se enfocaron en mí, creo que su amiga le dio aviso que me le había quedado mirando fijamente.

Se levantaron y algo le dijo Isabella que salieron apresuradas, instintivamente me levante y las seguí, esta vez no se me iba escapar, al dar la vuelta en la salida las perdí de vista ¡CARAJO! Me subí al coche de mis hermanos y les conté todo, Rosalie se dispuso ayudarme al igual que Jasper, todo el camino fui con una sonrisa tonta. Había tomado mi decisión, delegaría el proyecto a otro arquitecto y me transferiría de ciudad para estar con mis dos preciosas o precioso.

Ahora si Isabella, ya no te escaparas de mí, así tenga que amarrarte a mí.

¡HOLA! aquí está el primer Edward POV. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus review, favoritos y alertas.

Besitos:*


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV:**

— ¿Señorita Swan? Estoy esperando la respuesta.

—No estaba prestándole atención, ¿podía repetirme la pregunta por favor?

—Claro que no me estaba prestando atención, ya van dos veces a la tercera la sacó, ¿me oyó señorita Swan?

—Si

Me puse a escribir lo que estaba dictando para que no me regañaran de nuevo, sentí que me dieron un codazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Bella?, hasta yo he estado hablándote y no me haces caso.

Bien, muchachos, pueden retirarse y no se les olvide la tarea ya que eso vale la mitad y el examen la otra mitad, ahora, gente, largo de aquí.

Con victoria recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la cafetería, mi bebé me estaba pidiendo comida. Agarre un zumo de naranja y un emparedado de jamón y nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada que había, pues queríamos platicar sin que nos interrumpieran.

—Estaba pensando en la cena de ahora Vic, no sé qué ponerme y estoy nerviosa, estará ahí y no sé qué decirle, merezco que no me hable.

—Primero, por lo que me ha contado Rosalie, no parece ser una persona rencorosa, ahora, explícale tus motivos y seguro te entenderá, mereces ser feliz con tu bebe y el amiga y si yo puedo ayudarte lo haré.

—Si, por eso organizaste el ir a cenar con tu prima con el pretexto de conocer a su novio.

Y es que una semana atrás Victoria se enteró de que iba a venir el novio de Rosalie y organizo una cena en casa de su prima para conocerlo, y de pasada que yo conociera a Jasper ya que nomás había conocido a Rose y no quería que pensará que era una traidora o algo así. Ya ahora aquí estaba mortificada y nerviosa por cómo se desarrollaría la cena.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, lo hice porque tú eres una cobarde y volverías a huir de él si te lo encontrarás de nuevo.

—a veces eres tan pesada, no sé cómo te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga.

—porque nos complementamos y somos iguales.

Muy maduramente me saco la lengua

Terminamos de desayunar y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases, mi bebé estaba muy inquieto, se me encajaba en las costillas y dolía como los mil demonio, se calmaba cuando le hablaba o me sobaba la barriga. Cuando terminaron mis clases y las de mi amiga nos fuimos al centro comercial, ordenes de ella, ya que decía que no tenía nada decente que ponerme y que ya era hora de comprar ropa de maternidad.

Salí con un vestido azul cielo de maternidad muy bonito y sencillos y zapatos bajitos blancos, ya que con mi torpeza solo conseguiría caerme si utilizaba zapatillas, ella se compró un short de mezclilla, una blusa de color rosa con estampados en color lila y rosa claro. Fuimos a comer ya que se nos hizo tarde, de ahí nos fuimos a la casa, ya que estaba cansada y quería dormir un ratito.

Cuando llegamos fui a dejar mis cosas en el cuarto y me acosté un rato, mi bebé se empezó a mover.

— ¿también estas nerviosa por la cena cariño?, sabes ahí va a estar papá, ahora lo vas a conocer mi vida. — le hablaba a lo bebé mientras me sobaba la panza. —espero que te parezcas a él, que tengas sus ojos verdes y esa sonrisa Hermosa.

Le estaba contando como lo conocí, pero me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Bella, cariño, despierta, tienes que arreglarte, ya es tarde, te espero en la sala.

Oí la puerta cerrarse y suspiré. Me levanté arregle la ropa que me iba a poner y me metí a bañar, me seque el pelo y me lo deje suelto, me lo agarre de los lados con las horquillas que mi mamá me regalo para mi cumpleaños, me puse el vestido, los zapatos, un poco de maquillaje y estaba lista. Me pare frente al espejo y me dieron ganas de llorar, lo primero que note fue mi bultito, mi bebé estaba ahí, creciendo, fuerte y sano, con una última pasada a mi reflejo me aleje y salí a la sala con Victoria

—ya estoy lista Vic, cuando estés lista nos podemos ir.

Me estaba dando la espalda, cuando se dio la vuelta se tapó la boca con la mano.

— ¡Bella! Esta hermosa, se nota más mi sobrinita, te miras tan bonita.

—Ya, Vic, porque me harás llorar, no es para tanto.

—Obviamente estas ciega, pero en fin, pongámonos en camino.

Agarramos nuestras cosas, cerramos la casa y nos montamos en el carro. Cuando llegamos delante de mí estaba una hermosa casa decorada a la perfección, árboles frondosos rodeaban la casa, era simplemente espectacular. Nos bajamos y Victoria toco el timbre.

—Isabella, quédate en paz, mis tíos no te dirán nada, son buenas personas, así que deja de ser una bebé llorona y afronta esto de una jodida vez.

Me quede con la boca abierta, Victoria jamás me hablaba así, salvo cuando la estaba cansando y enfadando.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, y además no me dijiste que iban a estar tus tíos.

—Obviamente iban a estar, lo siento por no decirte se me olvido, ellos no te harán nada bella, son muy amables belle, mejores abuelos no le pudieron tocar a la bebé, junto con tus papás y mis tíos mi sobrina es muy afortunada, te lo digo ahora, ellos son muy unidos, se cuentan todo, así que no te caiga de sorpresa que sepan de tu embarazo y que Edward sea el papá. Ahora quita esa cara y disfruta de la cena, todo saldrá bien Bella, ten un poco de fe en nosotros. — dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo

No tuve tiempo de responderle, porque en eso una hermosa mujer muy parecida al susodicho nos abrió la puerta y nos regaló una hermosa sonrisa cálida.

Victoria la saludo

—Hola, Tía Esme.

¡HOLA! hola, disculpen la tardanza pero es que estoy en exámenes y trabajos finales y la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo. Pero por fortuna pude tomarme un tiempo y darles este capítulo que espero les guste, sin más los dejo.

¡A DISFRUTAR!

Besos y abrazos㈴2


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER. YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA CREAR ESTA HISTORIA. LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA, QUEDA PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCIÓN TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO. A HORA SI ¡A DISFRUTAR!**_

 _VICTORIA POV_

UNA SEMANA ANTES.

Estaba llegando con cinco minutos de retraso, y es que sencillamente no se mentirle a bella, y si le decía lo que iba a hacer y con quien me iba a ver, iba apegar el grito en el cielo. Pero como soy su hermana de otra madre, mi deber es ayudarla y verla feliz y si su felicidad es con Edward y si puedo ayudarla, con gusto lo hare.

Me apresure a la entrada del restaurant y espere a que me atendieran.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenida a la Bella Italia, ¿A nombre de quien está la reservación?

—Buenas Tardes, está a nombre de Victoria Sutherland Hale.

—Sí, aquí está, ya le están esperando, por aquí por favor.

Me condujo a una mesa un poco alejada, a un lado del ventanal, y como me dijo ahí estaba Edward ya. Se miraba nervioso he impaciente.

—Aquí está su mesa señorita, en un minuto viene su camarero.

—Gracias.

No me pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dio a mi acompañante, pero si se acercaba más de lo que es profesional, la golpearía, él era solo de mi hermana y punto.

Edward fue el primero en hablar.

—Me alegro de verte victoria, pero me tiene demasiado intrigado esta invitación. ¿Le paso algo a bella y él bebe?

Ya estaba entrando en pánico, mejor le daba respuestas al hombre antes de que se mortificara más.

—Mira, iré directo al grano. Sé que nos conocernos por mis primos, pero no tenemos relación alguna. Pero si la tienes con mi hermana, o la tenías, dependiendo de cómo lo mires. El punto es, que miro como te ve ella, y tú a ella, aunque se hayan visto una sola vez en la conferencia, pero ya tienen un pasado, y un bebé en camino. Quiero saber que sientes por ella, porque yo sé lo que ella siente, y no quiero que salga lastimada si quieres vengarte de ella por haberte dejado o no sé.

—Apreció tu preocupación, y con respecto a tu pregunta, yo no la quiero para una sola noche y tampoco quiero vengarme, un motivo tuvo que haber tenido, a lo mejor se asustó o fuimos demasiado rápido, no lo sé la verdad, pero te puedo jurar y afirmar que estoy enamorada de ella, no es un capricho o una venganza, y ahora más que vamos a tener un bebé , la amo mucho más, no sé cuándo y no sé cómo, tal vez fue el primer día que la vi, la cuarta cita, solo sé que ella es para mí, ella y nuestro bebé son lo más importante, si tan solo dejara de huir, podríamos hablar y ser sinceros los dos, quiero ser parte de ella, de ellos. No quiero rendirme pero ya no sé cómo acercarme a ella.

—Bien, hermanito. Ahora no te molesta que te diga así ¿verdad?

—No, si quiero ser parte de la vida de bella y nuestro bebé, eso te hace ser mi hermana.

—Bien, bien, otro punto a tu favor. Te voy a ayudar, mira. Estaba pensando que ya que Rosalie y Bella se agradaron, puedo decirle que nos invitaron a una cena, ella ira porque no querrá hacerle un desplate mi prima y porque también quiere que conozcamos a su novio, y ahí, mi amigo, estarás tú, y conociéndola pondrá muchos peros, pero yo la convenceré, ahí tú te averiguaras con ella, a ver cómo le dices lo que sientes. Y te tendrá que escuchar. Por supuesto puedes pedirle ayuda a tu familia si están al tanto de la situación. Y ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Y qué pasa si no acepta?, digo la conozco y puede ser muy terca, y ¿si se enoja? y ¿decide que no quiere quedarse? y ¿se va? ¿Y no me deja ver al bebé?

—Bella no hará eso, te lo aseguró. Te ama y lo sé porque me lo dijo, no lo oíste por mi he. En fin ¿tenemos un trató?

—Está bien, si funciona te deberé mil favores.

Llego nuestro mesero y ordenamos, mientras comíamos, pusimos en marcha el plan, le iba a contar a su familia esta noche, he iba a programar la cena junto con mi prima. Terminamos de comer, pagamos la cuenta y cada quien días fue a su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ya llegué Bella. ¿Bella?

Se me hiso raro que no me contestara. Entre a si cuarto y la encontré dormida de lado, con la mano en su pancita, esperaría a que se levantara para darle las noticias. Fui a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa por unos pantalones de deportes y una camisa de tirantes, estaba haciendo mucha calor.

Iba a poner mi teléfono a cargar cuando me llego un mensaje:

 _ **Ya está hecho, y de verdad el novio de Rose va a venir, aquí las espero, y más vale que venga Bella.**_

 _ **E.C**_

Le devolví el mensaje diciéndole que le iba a mandar otro cuando la convenciera. Conecte mi cargador al cel. y lo puse en mi mesita de noche.

le pregunte quien le había dado mi numero de celular y me contesto con un molesto Rosalie, haciéndolo sonar como una pregunta realmente estúpida.

de hecho lo era, quien mas se lo daría si no ella. ignore su insolente ton y fui a la cocina a ver si había ingredientes para hacer un pastel. Revise los estantes y estaba todo lo que necesitaba. Me puse a hacerlo y mientras lo metía al horno se oyeron unos pasos provenientes de la recámara de Bella.

—Hola, Vic. ¿Vas llegando?

—Hola cariño, ya tengo como media hora que llegué, pero no te quise despertar. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, pero mi bebe estaba muy inquieto y no me dejo dormir más. ¿Verdad bebé? ¿Verdad que no dejaste dormir a mami?

Me gustaba cuando le hablaba a su vientre, se miraba feliz, y eso es lo que yo quiero para mi hermana y mi sobrinita.

—Bien, tengo que comentarte algo.

— ¿Qué Pasa?

—Rosalie nos invitó a una cenar en su casa, ya que quiere que mis tíos conozcan a su novio y nos están invitando.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver ahí?

—Pues tú, como mi mejor amiga y ahora amiga de ella y mamá de su sobrino, tienes que ir.

— ¿En serio?, Victoria sabes que él estará ahí, no sé si estoy lista para enfrentarlo, y ¿si decide quitarme al bebé? ¿y si no me habla?, porque sinceramente si yo fuera él no me hablara jamás.

—Deja de ser dramática quieres, Mira Bella, nunca lo sabrás si no hablas con él, en segunda, con lo poco que lo conozco, no creo que te quiera quitar a tu bebé, deja de ser una cobarde y enfrenta tus jodidos problemas. Te lo digo como mejor amiga y hermana.

Ya me está a enojando.

Se quedó pensando por un rato y a las mil horas contestó.

—Está bien, iré. Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a hablar con él.

Bueno Dios, ilumínala.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana. Voy a sacar mi ropa y ve sacando lo que te vas a poner.

Saqué el pastel del horno, lo puse en la mesa para que se enfriara. Me fui a mi cuarto a sacar mi ropa, me tome mi tiempo en bañarme y alistarme, cuando salí del baño fui a ver si bella ya estaba lista, me asome a su cuarto y la encontré dormida de la misma forma que cuando llegue. La desperté y le dije que se apurara, me fui otra vez a mi cuarto y termine de alistarme. Salí a la sala y espere a bella.

Cuando salió le dije que esa ropa le sentaba bien y que hacia resaltar su bultito de bebé. Ella obviamente se puso sentimental y me llamo aduladora.

Pero en serio se miraba bonita, ese brillo del embarazo le sentaba bien, o una mierda así.

Aproveche que fui a meter el pastel al refrigerador y le mande un mensaje a Edward:

 _ **Estamos en camino. ¿Estás listo tigre? No la jodas**_

 _ **V. S.**_

Agarre las llaves de la casa y de mi carro, cerramos todo y partimos a casa de tía Esme.

Sería una noche interesante sin duda.

¡Hola! Hola. Lamento la demora, pero todavía no salía de vacaciones, pero por suerte ya salí *aplausos* solo me queda un examen y listo. Este es un capitulo extra, el próximo será de Edward y la cena.

Lo sé, esta cortito, pero les prometo el cap siguiente estará más largo.

Gracias por sus favoritos alertas y comentarios, me alegran el día. Espero que les guste el cap, y mil disculpas si hay algo que no cuadra, pero es que ya voy de salida.

A la chica que me dijo algo de intercambio lo siento linda, no entendí bien, si podrías explicarme por privado te estaría eternamente agradecida xD

¡DISFRUTEN! Besos


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia. Queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial de esta historia. Ahora si ¡A DISFRUTAR!**_

 **EDWARD POV:**

—Ya deja de pasarte de un lado para otro como león enjaulado, me estas mareando.

—Lo siento, pero estoy nervioso.

—Obviamente, ya me estas cansando

Estaba nervioso porque hoy era la cena, victoria me mandó un mensaje avisándome que ya venían, que la había convencido y que ahora era mi turno el que ella me escuchara, no estaba nervioso.

Estaba acojonado.

Pero valdría la pena, como que me llamo Edward Cullen. El timbre sonó y Rosalie salió a abrir, eran Jasper y Alice, la novia de mi hermano, se habían conocido hace una semana, desde entonces eran inseparables. Jasper afirma que se enamoró desde que la vio. Le creía porque me había pasado lo mismo.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entraron Jasper y Emmett.

—Bueno, si no lo veo por mis ojos no le creo a mi Rosie. El gran Edward Cullen nervioso por una mujer.

Se empezaron a reír.

Bastardos.

—Emmett, deja en paz a Edward, ¿te recordamos como estabas tú?

Dios bendiga a Jasper por callar a mi cuñado.

—no son nada divertidos. Ahora, que es eso de que vas a hacer papá.

—Así es, es un poco surrealista saben. No lo planeamos ninguno de los dos, pero está ahí y no puedo ser más feliz por ello, esa es otra razón por la que la quiero conmigo.

—Eso y que la amas, se te nota demasiado, me alegro por ti Ed.

—No sabes cuánto Jasper.

—Y ni que decir de mamá, se puso como loca cuando le contaste.

 _ **Flashback**_

Antes de llegar a casa le mande un mensaje a Rosalie, que reuniera a todos en la casa porque tenía un asunto importante que tratar con ellos, que ya estaba en camino. Me subí a mi volvo y partí a la casa. Cuando llegue las luces de la sala estaban prendidas, señal de que todos estaban reunidos allí, estacione el carro, y me adentre a casa.

En definitiva todos estaban ahí, incluido Emmett.

—Hola, familia.

Salude a mi madre y a Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla y a Jasper, Emmett y mi padre con un apretón de manos. Me senté en el sillón, pensando en cómo comenzar.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? Tu hermana me dijo que querías hablar de algo importante con nosotros.

—Si hijo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

Mis hermanos se quedaron en silencio sabiendo por donde iban los tiros.

—Bueno, recuerdan que les platique de Bella.

—Claro, la muchacha de la foto, es muy hermosa por cierto Edward. ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?

Todos sofocaron una carcajada.

—Madre, ¿estuviste husmeando en mis cosas?, eso es privado.

— ¡Edward Anthony! no me hables así, y en mi casa nada es privado, además no estaba husmeando tus cosas, estaba en un pantalón tuyo que estaba en la lavadora, se a deber caído cuando lo sacudí.

—Está bien, eso no es lo relevante aquí, lo que les tengo que decir, es que está embarazada, y es mío.

Un silencio se cernió sobre nosotros, voltee a ver a Rosalie y articulo calma, señal de que ella me apoyaba, por un rato nadie dijo nada, hasta mi madre se paró y empezó a caminar en círculos.

— ¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ¿Me estás diciendo que seré abuela y no lo sabía?, ¿en que estabas pensando jovencito? ¿Acaso pensabas decirnos?

—Mamá si dejas de gritarme podre contarte todo. ¿Ahora por favor serias tan amable de sentarte?

Me fulmino con la mirada y se sentó, pero arremetió contra mi padre.

— ¡Carlisle Cullen! Si tú sabias esto te pateare el trasero y dormirás en el sillón por una semana.

— ¡Por Dios mujer! Cálmate y deja que nos explique, y no sabía nada de esto, estoy tan sorprendida como tú o ellos, aunque creo que ello si lo sabían.

Mi madre miro mal a mis hermanos, pero por fortuna no dijo nada y me dejo continuar.

Y así le conté desde cuando la conocí y de cómo se dieron las cosas, claro que omití ciertas partes que solo eran para mí, de cómo supe que ese bebé era mío y que Rosalie respaldaba eso. Rosalie también le conto su parte cosas aquí y allá de lo que le contaba victoria. Le contamos de la cena y de que Victoria me estaba ayudando a lo que mi madre y Rose me ofrecieron su ayuda.

—Muy bien, Edward, confió en que saldrá bien, sabes que te ayudaremos en lo que podamos cariño y a lo de la cena no te mortifiques se hará y se hará bien.

Suspire de alivio y empezamos a organizar la cena para semana próxima.

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y se asomó Alice.

—Hola, Edward, lamento interrumpirlos pero Esme quiere que les diga que ya están aquí las chicas, que se den prisa y Carlisle ya llego también.

—Gracias Alice, ahorita bajamos.

Los chicos bajaron primero y yo me quede mirándome por quien sabe dios cuantas veces más en el espejo. Tome una respiración profunda y baje a encontrarme con mi Bella.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando una visión gloriosa me asalto. Estaba perfectamente hermosa con ese vestido que acentuaba sus curvas y su pancita. Estaba platicando con mi madre y esta le estaba tocando su bultito de bebé, no sé qué le decía mi madre pero se estaban riendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Termine de bajar y la primera en notarme fue mi madre por su puesto.

—Edward, ahí estas, ve a saludar a los demás ahorita vamos.

Ni siquiera me dejo saludar a mi Bella cuando me empujo a la cocina, ahí estaban Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y mi padre y victoria, salude a cada uno y me queje como un niño malcriado porque mi madre me robo a bella.

—Acostúmbrate hijo, tu madre quedo fascinada con ella, y me dijo que te dije que si la regabas te iba a dejar sin herencia y que también iba a patear tu trasero, palabras de ellas no mías, y ellos están de testigo.

Todos asintieron riéndose.

Pasamos a comer, bella se sentó frente a mí, desde aquí podría apreciarla mejor, cuándo nuestras miradas se encontraban aparecía ese rubor que tanto me gustaba y tantos recuerdos me traía, y no precisamente castos, me removí en la silla incomodo tratando de calmarme. Mi madre le pregunto cuanto tenía y como se sentía, y así empezó la plática sobre nuestro bebé, atento a todo lo que decía. Me prometí que si me daba otra oportunidad jamás la dejaría ir, ella y nuestro bebé son todo para mí.

Mi madre y Bella se fueron a platicar a la sala y los demás nos fuimos a la cocina a platicar y tomarnos una que otra cerveza, contando chistes y ridiculizando a Emmett.

Estábamos platicando de todo y nada cuando entro Bella.

—Chicos, ¿les puedo robar a Edward un rato?, por favor.

—Claro Bella, tomate todo el tiempo, al fin ni quien quiera a este pesado

—Gracias Rosalie, Chicos.

De uno en uno fueron saliendo y la última fue victoria, salió y me guiño el ojo en señal de apoyo.

—Estas hermosa.

Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca y era cierto.

—Gracias. Necesito hablar contigo Edward, pedirte disculpas por la forma en que me fui sin despedirme de ti, como una cobarde.

—Bella, entiendo que estés asustada, personalmente también lo estaba, y sé que ese bebé es mío, nuestro, quiero ser parte de ustedes Bella, los amo, sé que es apresurado pero no tanto, no sé cuándo paso, pero paso.

—Estaba asustada de lo que estaba sintiendo, y aun lo tengo, pero es tonto negármelo, y quiero que mi bebé, nuestro bebé, tenga a sus papás juntos.—No quiero que creas que no quería decirte lo del bebé, pero no encontraba el momento para decirte, estaba confundida y pensé que solo éramos algo pasajero, como yo estaría nomas por un tiempo de intercambio.

—Tonta Bella, jamás fuiste algo de una noche y tampoco lo serás, te amo demasiado como para hacerte algo así a ti, a los dos.

—También te amo, y de verdad espero que me creas.

—Te creo, y en lo personal ya no te dejare ir Bella. Te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novia y en un futuro la señora Cullen?

—Claro que sí.

Acorte la distancia y la bese, al principio lento y después se fue haciendo más intenso, pedí permiso para adéntrame en su boca y me lo concedió, la estreche más contra mí, lo más que se puede con su pancita, el beso se fue haciendo más y más intenso, mis manos no se quedaron quietas y acunaron su culo, me restregué con ella, y soltamos un gemido, el beso siguió por un rato más hasta que nos hizo falta el aliento y me fui separando de ella dejando besos por toda su cara.

—Esto no termina aquí amor, te vendrás conmigo porque ya no estarás fuera de mi vista.

—Pero, yo vivo con Victoria Ed, no puedo irme sin decirle.

Hice un puchero y ella lo beso

—Piénsalo hermosa, los quiero conmigo,

Puse una mano en su estómago y lo empecé a sobar, llevo sus manos a mi pelo y empezó a acariciarme, estábamos en un silencio cómodo que fue rompido por bella.

— ¿Ed?

—¿Mmm?

Estaba cómodo donde estaba.

—Pasado mañana tengo cita con Rosalie, y una ecografía. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Levante mi cabeza para verla y la bese de nuevo, nos separamos y le regale su sonrisa favorita.

—Pues claro cariño, quiero ver a mi niña.

—Pero todavía no sabemos qué va a hacer.

—No, pero ella será una nena igualita a su mamá.

Toque su pansa y le empecé hablarle al bebé

— ¿Verdad bebita?, serás igualita a mamá, y cuando crezcas tendré que golpear a todos los muchachos que se te acerquen, no tendrás novio hasta los cincuenta

Bella comenzó a reírse y dejo un beso en mi cabeza.

—Estás loco, nuestra bebé tendrá citas y no pondrás objeción.

—Sí, ama.

—Ahora, señor sobre protector y celoso, vayamos con los demás, se han de estar preguntando porque tardamos tanto.

La tome de la mano, y entramos a la sala, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia nosotros con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros.

—Bueno, bueno, creo que alguien tiene buenas noticias.

—Emmett compórtate.

Respondieron Rosalie y Alice.

—Bien, Emmett tiene razón, bella y yo estamos juntos.

Se levantaron y nos abrazaron y dijeron lo felices que estaban por nosotros, mi madre le agradeció a bella por hacerla abuela y que le dijera si le hacía daño y las dos juntas me darían una paliza, solo rodé los ojos y abrase mas a bella. Los chicos fueron los siguientes en felicitarnos, nos abrazaron y quedamos en salir para festejar.

Mi padre fue el último, abrazo a bella y le susurro algo a bella lo que la hizo ponerse llorosa, pregunte que si se sentía bien y dijo que eran las hormonas y las palabras de mis padres.

Solo la estreche mas fuerte contra mi y le dije lo mucho que la amaba, y que en ahora en adelante así serian nuestras vidas.

¡HOLA!

Aquí esta otro capi, como ya sali de vacaciones ¡SI! Podre actualizar más rápido, a lo mejor les actualizo de dos capítulos, o ya veremos. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Espero que les guste el capi y ahora sí.

¡DISFRUTEN!

Besos:*


	10. Chapter 10

**_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA CREAR ESTA HISTORIA. QUEDA PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCIÓN TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA._**

 ** _¡A DISFRUTAR!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

—Bueno chicos, su bebé está en perfectas condiciones, aquí está un piecito, y sin duda alguna es el que te patea por las noches, y si no me equivoco está en la posición a adecuada para saber si es un revoltoso niño como su padre o una nena como la madre.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que aclaramos todo y Edward a estado conmigo en todas las ecografías y consultas, ya me había ido a vivir con él, me dejo redecorar a mi gusto, pero en sí, todo era perfecto, ahora solo esperábamos saber que sería nuestro bebé para empezar a decorar su cuarto.

—Solo tomo las medidas y fotos de su bebé y les digo.

Hoy cumplía cinco meses, y también era mi consulta con Rosalie, Edward estaba conmigo también y hoy por fin se dejaría ver que era nuestro bebé, la cita pasada también había estado en una posición favorecedora para saber que iba a hacer, pero al último momento se dio la vuelta dándonos la espalda.

Edward estaba seguro que sería una niña, y decía que sería la nena de papá, y que no dejaría que ningún chico se acercaría a su bebita, si así era desde ahorita no quería saber cómo sería cundo ya estuviera con nosotros.

—Como les decía, todo está perfecto y está en una muy buena posición, bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí, los tíos pegaran el grito en el cielo cuando crezca, felicidades papás, tendrán una hermosa niña.

—Escuchaste eso amor, tendremos una nena, una igual a ti, con tus ojos chocolate y ese sonrojo en las mejilla, te amo hermosa, gracias.

—También te amo Edward, y espero que se parezca a ti.

—No importa a quien se parezca cariño, que venga bien es lo único que me importa.

—Ahora Bella puedes limpiarte para darte tu receta.

Me senté con la ayuda de Edward y Rosalie me paso papel para limpiarme mi ahora redondeado vientre, Edward me quito el papel de la mano y me limpio el mismo, me acomode la blusa y tomamos asiento de nuevo.

—Necesito que dejes de comer comida chatarra, no te digo que la dejes toda, pero si debes moderarte Isabella, aunque la bebé este en un peso adecuado a su gestación, tu estas subiendo demasiado de peso y pude ser un problema a la hora del parto, no te lo digo para que te preocupes, te lo digo como cuñada y doctora, solo en antojos de acuerdo.

—Está bien, pero en mi defensa, no es comida chatarra la que como, es la comida de Esme que esta deliciosa

Esme hacia una pasta muy buena, y era mi favorita, hasta tres platos me llegaba a comer, y era la burla de Emmett para su diversión y mi desgracia.

—Muy bien Rose, hablare con mamá y moderaremos lo que comamos.

—Siendo así, aquí está la receta ya sabes, las indicaciones son las mismas y ahora largo, nos vemos en la casa, iré a comprar un regalos para mi sobrina.

Ambos nos reímos y fuimos a surtir la receta y a casa de Esme a dar la noticia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toda la familia estaba en la sala, incluyendo a Rosalie, nos habíamos desviado un poco para ver qué tipo de muebles queríamos para nuestra niña. Saludamos a todos y esperamos a ver quién se rompía primero, todos sabíamos quién era, pero era gracioso hacerla esperar.

—Ustedes dos, ¿no van a decir nada? ¿no nos van a decir que va a hacer mi nieto?, ya me canse de no saber si es niño o niña.

—Madre, si pudieras calmarte un poco hablaríamos ¿así eras cuando nos esperabas?

—Me temo que si hijo, pero ella siempre tuvo la razón así que era soportable.

Esme entrecerró los ojos y miro de Carlisle a Edward y antes de que los riñera le hable.

—Esme, hoy supimos que va a hacer, y Edward tenía razón…. Vamos a tener una bebita, es una niña Esme.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Una hermosa bebita a la que consentir y vestir de forma linda.

Y así empezó a divagar mi suegra, la amaba, pero a veces tendía a exagerar en todo, pero estaba agradecida de que fuera mi suegra y la abuela de mi niña, no pude pedir una mejor familia que ellos. Nos felicitaron y preguntaron cuando empezaríamos a decorar la recamara de la bebé, les dijimos que ya teníamos más o menos la idea de cómo seria y que si a Esme le parecía, ella la decoraría, nos dijo que si y que no nos preocupáramos por la cuanta, que sería un regalo de ella, le agradecimos y como ya era tarde y ya habíamos cenado nos iríamos a dormir, ya que mañana ambos teníamos que cosas que hacer, yo ir a la universidad y él a trabajar. Nos despedimos y partimos a casa. Edward y yo acordamos invitar a mis padres para darles las noticias.

—Cariño, llamare a mis padres para invitarlos a comer el fin de semana.

—Claro bebé, ¿también llamaras a los papás de Vic?

—No, victoria ya les aviso, me amenazó con llevarme de comprar por un mes si no le decía del sexo del bebé. —hice un puche el cual el borro con un beso.

—En estos meses que llevo de conocerla, me he dado cuenta que es muy impaciente.

—Pero así la quiero.

Edward fue por un vaso de agua y aproveche para marcarles a mis padres, marque al celular de mamá, estaba por colgar cuando se escuchó la voz de mi madre

— ¿Hola?

—Hola mami.

—Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? ¿De dónde me estas marcando? Este número no es del apartamento de Vic cariño.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te conté lo del papá de mi bebé? Pues platicamos las cosas y ahora estamos juntos.

—Isabella Swan, si es una de tus bromas te voy a castigar, no importa si ya no vives bajo mi techo.

—Mamá, no es ninguna broma, él es el hermano de mi ginecóloga y ella nos ayudó a que habláramos.

— ¿Eres feliz cariño? ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer? Acuérdate que regresamos el viernes en la noche, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo el sábado?

Lo había olvidado, mamá y papá andaban de viaje, en una de sus tantas lunas de miel a las islas griegas.

—Lo había olvidado mamá. Sí, soy muy feliz, ya sé que va a ser mi bebé, por eso te hablaba, para que vinieran el sábado, Edward y yo queremos que vengan a comer, los papás de Vic también vienen y los papás de Ed también. También para que conozcan a Edward y su familia.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Dime que va a hacer mi niña, no dejes a tu madre en suspenso.

—Todo a su tiempo mamá, el sábado lo sabrás. ¿Dónde está mi papá?

—Se está bañando, acabamos de llegar de cenar y ya nos vamos a acostar.

—Bueno, los dejo para que descansen dale un beso a papá de nuestra parte, Los amo.

—También te amamos cariño, saluda a ese novio tuyo.

Estaba tan concentrada platicando con mi madre que no me di cuenta que Edward se había sentado a un lado de mí.

—Amor. Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

— ¿Qué es cariño?

—No conozco a tus padres.

Me tuve que reír de su cara de pánico.

—Ya me había dado cuenta de eso, pero se me había olvidado. Tranquilo hable con mamá y le conté sobre la invitación del sábado, no me acordaba que andaban de viajes, ella conversara con papá para venir a saber la noticia y conocerlo a ustedes.

— ¿qué pasa si me odia por dejar embarazada a su nena? Y ¿si me quiere hacer daño?

—Primero, para embarazarse se necesitan de dos no de uno ¿de acuerdo? En segunda, no dejare que te haga daño, sucede que te amo y te necesito con nuestra niña y conmigo.

—De acuerdo, pero si me lastima tendrás que besar los lugares dañados sean cual sea. También te amo a ti y a mi pequeña, te dije que sería una nenita linda como tú. —dijo dándome un beso en la nariz.

—Claro que besare cada lugar lastimado amor y acostúmbrate, muy pronto serás el papi Edward de nuestra pequeña.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y me regalo un hermoso beso. Cuando nos separamos le pregunte lo que me tenía rondando en la cabeza.

—Ed ¿Cómo le harás con tu trabajo? ¿Vas a ir y venir o cómo? Eso me ronda últimamente por la cabeza.

—Respira Bella, antes de venirme le deje la responsabilidad a otro arquitecto, no pienso ir y venir cual nómada, mi lugar es con ustedes cariño, además ya hable con mi papá y el me da trabajo en la compañía de él, junto con Emmett, ya que tampoco quiere dejar a mi hermana.

—Pero Edward, si quieres seguir trabajando allá sabes que cuentas conmigo, no quiero que dejes algo que te gusta por nosotras, nosotros nos iríamos contigo amor.

—Este es mi lugar ahora Bella, aquí están ustedes, mi familia, además aquí están mis suegros. Quiero una vida aquí con ustedes Bella.

Lo bese y me regreso el beso, cuando le aire nos faltó nos pusimos de pie y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, nos pusimos nuestras pijamas y nos metimos a la cama, me acerque a él y me senté ahorcada y ahí me quede acurrucada, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, levante la cabeza y le la bajo posando sus labios en los míos, era un beso dulce, sin lenguas, demostrando el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, nos separamos cuando el aire nos faltó y cierta pequeñita dio signos de su presencias. Edward puso su mano en mi panza se agacho a la altura de mi vientre y le empezó a hablar a nuestra niña.

—Hola mi niña, soy tú papi y ya te amo. No tienes una idea de lo feliz que me haces, de lo feliz que me hacen ustedes bebé, a pesar de que todavía no te conozco ya te amo, eres la razón de mi vida, por las que luchare cada batalla, cada obstáculo, todo por verlas sonreír a tú mamá y a ti, son mi motor de cada día, pequeña ojala y te parezcas a tu mamá, con sus virtudes, con ese corazón grande que tiene. Las amo mis ángeles—acaricio mi panza y la beso

Oír esas palabras puso un nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos se nublaron en lágrimas, era justo lo que sentía, por ellos viviría y moriría, por ellos enfrentaría cualquier obstáculo en la vida, por mis dos grandes amores.

Seguía susurrándole a mi panza y mi pequeña se guía pateándome, Edward empezó a cantar una suave melodía y nuestra pequeña se fue calmando poquito a poco, cuando estuvo calmada del todo, Edward volteo a verme se puso a mi altura y me regalo un beso.

—Gracias por esta bendición cariño, cada palabra que dije es cierto. Haría todo por ustedes.

Me limpie las lágrimas y le regale una sonrisa acuosa.

—Yo también los amo, yo vivo y muero por ustedes cariño. Pero ya basta de sentimentalismos porque me harás llorar más.

Soltó una risita y nos acomodamos en la cama, nos tapó con la cobija y me abrazo por detrás, acaricio mi panza y eso fue lo último que supe porque Morfeo me llevo con él.

* * *

 **¡Buenoo! Ya sé, no tengo perdón de Dios. ¡Pero aquí está el capítulo ya! Se los subo de pasadita. Les advierto, se avecina un momento de drama para estos dos, pero nada que no se pueda manejar, ya le quedan pocos cap, no sabría decirles cuantos.**

 **Sin más los dejos que disfruten. :)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, gracias a Cinthia por su consejo, cariño lo tomare en cuenta lo prometo, y claro que no me lo tomo de mala manera:* todo sea para mejorar.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA CREAR ESTA HISTORIA. QUEDA PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCIÓN TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MIMA. ESTA HISTORIA ESTA REGISTRADA Y CUALQUIERA QUE VIOLE ESTA REGLA SE LE APLICARAN LAS SANCIONES CORRESPONDIENTES.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 11**_

 _ **EDWARD POV:**_

—Amor, ¿a qué hora llegaran tus papás?

—A las cinco cariño. Ya puse la comida en la lumbre, ¿puedes revisarla mientras me baño?, por favor.

—Claro amor—le conteste en medio de un bostezo.

—Esme, Carlisle y los demás. ¿A qué horas llegaran?

—quieren estar aquí antes para ayudarnos.

—Está bien amor, me voy a meter a bañar para que luego sigas tú.

—Sí, señorita, ¿no quieres que te ayude? —dije con una sonrisa

—Cariño, sabes que sí, pero si entras conmigo no saldremos nunca—y soltó una risita.

—Hice un puchero el cual ella beso—Esta bien hermosa, me las cobrare.

Me dio un beso y se fue a bañar.

Es que este día nos habíamos levantado muy temprano, bueno, Bella se había despertado temprano, como no tenía nada que hacer, decidió que si ella se levantaba, yo también tenía que hacerlo. Y no es que me estuviera quejando. Ya que mi hermosa novia estaba demasiado nerviosa por la visita de sus padres, y los míos, no que yo estuviera mejor, así que para calmarla me sacrifique y terminamos haciendo el amor en la ducha.

Y es que hoy era sábado, salimos de la ducha, me cambie antes que ella y baje a hacer el desayuno, cuando estuvo listo empezamos a desayunar y a ver que íbamos a pedir para la comida, pero como no le puedo negar a nada a mi Bella, termine aceptando que los dos cocináramos para mis suegros, victoria y mis papás. Isabella se quejaba de que andábamos muy misteriosos mi papá y yo, pero no era el momento para darle su regalo, y eso la frustraba, con el embarazo, se ponía muy sentimental, muy curiosa, sus estados de ánimo me volvían loco, pero por ella y mi bebé haría lo que fuera.

Estaba terminando de lavar los platos cuando el timbre sonó, era temprano, y no esperábamos a nadie hasta las cinco, en caso de mis padres a las tres de la tarde, me limpie las manos cheque la comida y fui a abrir.

Era mi mamá, mis hermanos y sus respectivas parejas.

Abrí la puerta y los invite a pasar. —Hola mamá.

—Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás? Y ¿Bella?

—Muy bien, se está bañando, Hola chicos—salude a todos

—Pero pasen, si Bella ve que los tengo en la puerta me deja sin mis apreciables joyas.

Todos pasaron y se sentaron en la sala, no podía faltar uno de los comentarios de Emmett.

Por supuesto

—Vaya, la pequeña te tiene dominado—soltó una carcajada Emmett

— ¡Cállate, Emmett! Que tú y Jasper no están mejor que Ed. —Espeto Rosalie

— ¡Oye! Pero si yo no dije nada. —dijo indignado Jasper

—No hace falta decirlo cariño, lo pensaste—soltó jocosamente Alice.

—Ya niños, dejen de pelear, ahora Edward, quiero saber cómo van esos preparativos para la casa.

— ¡Shhh! ¿Madre, te das cuenta que es una sorpresa? ¿Qué tal si Bella te hubiera escuchado?—espeté

—Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo, Edward Anthony Cullen, lo dije porque bella todavía está en la ducha y todavía no sale, de haber sido lo contrario no lo hubiera mencionado querido.

—Y papá, ¿no va a venir?

—Está haciendo algunos recados, llegara antes que los papás de Bella y Victoria. Ahora dime como van esos planes tuyos.

Las chicas se excusaron diciendo que irían a ver a bella, y platicar acerca del Baby Shower, en lo personal era muy pronto, pero quien soy yo para contradecirlas, Emmett y Jasper fueron por cervezas y papas fritas y se fueron a la sala de entretenimiento dejándome solo con mi madre.

—Bueno, eh estado viendo algunas casas, y una en particular me gusto, lo consulte con ella sin que se diera cuenta, pues le dije que un amigo se la iba a regalar a su esposa, y que me había preguntado mi opinión y necesitaba la de una dama, me dijo que estaba hermosa, que era la casa que había soñado, pero que se alegraba que ellos la compraran, así que al día siguiente llame a la agencia de bienes y raíces y la compre. Ya la firme y la puse a su nombre.

Mamá se levantó, me abrazo y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

—Me alegro de que sean tan feliz Edward, aunque al principio no me dijeras nada, me alegro de que encontraras a Bella, cariño, nunca des por sentado lo que tienes con ella, la comunicación y la confianza son la base de toda relación, ámense y amen a esa hermosa bebé, es el motor que los impulsara cada día hijo, no se vayan a la cama sin conversar lo que les molesta Edward.

Si alguien sabia sobre relaciones era mi madre, la admiraba cada día mas por su sabiduría, sabía que aprobaba mi relación con bella, pero esto lo afirmaba. Tomaría su consejo porque ellas son mi vida.

—Gracias mamá. Gracias por tus consejos. Ahora, estás en tu casa, toma lo que quieras, ponte cómoda y si no es mucha molestia ¿puedes echarle un ojo a la comida? voy a bañarme.

—Claro, yo me hago cargo cariño.

Pase por la sala de entretenimiento y ahí estaban Emmett y Jasper comiendo como cerdos, suspire, se acabarían toda mi cerveza y mis papita, refunfuñando acerca de los codos que son y que se acabarían todo, entre a mi cuarto y como en fila, tres cabezas se voltearon hacia a mí.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté

—Nada—contestaron a coro y se largaron a reír.

— ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Si están drogadas y drogaron a mi bella pateare sus culos, damas. —bromee

— ¡EDWARD!—Jadeo Bella

—Bueno, el niño bonito saco las garras. Ahora con esa seria amenaza te dejamos bella, recuerda lo que platicamos—le dijo Rose dándome una sonrisa presumida

—Y si necesitas algo de esos fabulosos juguetes Bella, llámame y te los enseño—soltó una risita Alice.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, ahora sálganse, están avergonzando a mi chica—volteé a ver a Bella y definitivamente estaba sonrojada y la cara tapada con las manos.

— ¿Qué fue eso cariño?—pregunte

—Nada, solo les gusta hacerme sonrojar—mascullo

—Me voy a bañar cariño, si quieres acompañarme—le sonreí

—En tus sueños Cullen—soltó una risita.

.

.

.

Para cuando termine de arreglarme ya estaban todos ahí, salude a los recién llegados y me puse a platicar con ellos, me las había arreglado para no ponerme nervioso en frente de Charlie Swan, pero era imposible si él me estaba matando con la mirada, me encontré con su mirada y me dio un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque una semana antes había platicado con él y su esposa, todavía me sentía un poco nervioso a su lado, pero por hoy me relaje.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado, tenía la vaga impresión de que quería preguntarme algo, pero se estaba deteniendo por lo que sea que fuera.

—Ya escúpelo Rose—solté

—Le pedirás matrimonio. ¿Verdad?—susurro

Me atragante con un sorbo de cerveza y Rosalie tuvo que darme golpes en la espalda, cuando me recupere le pregunte con voz ronca— ¿Qu-e? ¿De d-ón-de sacas eso?—tartamudee

—Vamos Ed, te conozco, no hubieras comprado la casa si no pensaras casarte con ella… además papá me dijo.

Suspire—Bien, Agente secreto Rosalie, si le propondré matrimonio, ya hable con Renée y Charlie, y me dieron su bendición.

— ¡Oh, Por Dios! Me alegra tanto, por eso la mamá de Bella trae una sonrisa como el gato que se comió al canario y Charlie, bueno él se ve feliz, pero a la vez como si estuviera perdiendo a su bebita, lo comprenderás cuando nazca la tuya—me dijo

—Mi bebé no se casara hasta los treinta año—Espete

—Sigue soñando Cullen, ahora vamos a comer—se levantó.

.

.

.

.

Victoria llego cuando todos nos estábamos acomodando en la mesa, y se disculpó en nombre de sus padres, ya que no pudieron venir porque no encontraron vuelo para ahora, contestándole un millón de veces que no pasaba nada, se sentó a la mesa y todos empezamos a comer y platicar.

—Cuando Bella me dijo que estaba embarazada, entre en estado de Shock, no todos los días tu mejor amiga hermana te dice que estaba embarazada y ni si quiera quiere decirte el nombre del bebé—conto Victoria haciendo sonrojar a Bella.

—Empezaste a caminar por toda la habitación, hasta pensé que entrarías conmigo al baño—soltó Bella

—Pude haberlo hecho—contesto victoria

—Edward no estuvo mejor cuando se enteró que iba a hacer papá—soltó una carcajada Rosalie—Le hiciste ver su suerte Bella, huyendo de él.

Bella me volteo a ver—Lo siento cariño, estaba aterrada, pero en mi defensa si iba a decirte, hasta Victoria había conseguido tu número de teléfono con Rosalie.

—Ya quedo en el pasado eso cariño, lo importante es que estamos juntos—le bese la frente.

—Bueno, ahora, cuando Bella nos dijo lo del bebé, Charlie se puso de todos los colores, lo bueno que no sabíamos quien eras, porque quería ir a dispararte—dijo mirando a su esposo con un ceja levantada.

Charlie estaba avergonzado—Tienes que entenderme mujer, es mi única hija—volteo conmigo—Ahora, hijo, sigue en pie lo que te dije, hazle daño y lo que te dije no será nada comparado con lo que estoy pensando—soltó tranquilamente

Creo que me puse pálido— ¡Papá! Eso no será necesario—discutió bella.

—Nosotros mismos lo castraremos Charlie, si lo arruina—contesto mamá dándome una mirada divertida

—Gracias mamá—rodee los ojos.

Los demás siguieron platicando, pase mi brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Bella—Cariño, ¿ya les decimos? La espera me está matando—Bella soltó una dulce risita y asintió una vez.

—Pero les dices tú—dijo con un puchero

Jadee dramáticamente—Mujer malvada.

Tome un respiro y mire a toda esta gente, me aclare la garganta para que me prestaran atención, cuando lo hicieron, tome la palabra.

—Todos ustedes, tenemos noticias que darles, hace una semana fuimos al médico y supimos el sexo de nuestro bebé. —Todos nos miraban expectantes y decidí aliviar sus interrogantes. —Bella y yo tendremos una hermosa niña—solté.

Renée fue la primera en levantarse— ¡OH POR DIOS, CARIÑO! Muchas felicidades a los dos, sabía que sería una nenita, ahora, como Esme no está saltando de la emoción, asumo que ella lo sabía.

—y a penas, porque se los saque a golpes—contesto mi mamá

Charlie se paró y abrazo a Bella, toco su pancita y eso fue suficiente para mi hermosa novia, ya que empezó a llorar—Vamos cariño, no llores, estoy tan feliz por ustedes, felicidades chicos. —Beso la frente de Bella y estrecho mi mano.

Cada uno de los chicos fue pasando y felicitándonos, haciéndonos bromas acerca de que tenía que conseguir un bate para espantar a los mocosos que se acercaran a ella, ellos lo tomaban como broma, yo no.

Me compraría uno.

Después de las felicitaciones llego mi padre, me hiso señas con su cabeza para que lo siguiera, me excuse y lo acompañe.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde hijo, pero tenía que hacer una cosa de último minuto—de su saco una cajita color turquesa y me la extendió.

—Era el anillo de tu abuela Edward, ella hubiera querido que tú lo tuvieras hijo, de hecho te lo heredo a ti, y un pajarito me dijo que le querías proponer matrimonio a una hermosa y joven mujer embarazada.

—Muchas Gracias Papá, es hermoso, y gracias por recogerlo por mí—me dio un abrazo y me deseo suerte.

Bajamos las escaleras y me detuve en el último escalón a admirar a mi futura esposa, me volteo a ver, me sonrió y me hiso señas de que me acercara. Le sonreí y camine hacia ella.

Sí, hoy le pediría que fuera mi esposa.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡HOLA! Siento mucho la demora, mi carrera me absorbe mucho, pero ya estoy aquí, gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas:* esta historia se publicara en nouvook también, pero con mi nombre original, nos leemos pronto:*


End file.
